LAZOS
by Marii Sakishiima
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde la desaparición de Luffy. Nami y Ace deciden investigar que sucedió realmente esa noche luego que dieran las doce, más la policia no es de confiar. ¿Podrán averiguar la verdad de los hechos dentro un pueblo corrupto? ll Reviews ll
1. Chapter 1

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.01: EN PIE+**

**-**_**Ya han pasado dos años, ¿no crees que deberías superarlo?**_**-**

Aquel comentario, si recordaba bien, me llegó un 5 de mayo.

Acababan de cumplirse dos años desde ese entonces y él tendría unos 21, de todavía seguir con vida.

Nunca pregunté qué había pasado, ni por qué, sólo me limité a un duelo silencioso y un par de flores marchitas, sobre una tumba que siquiera llevaba su nombre.

Ella quiso explicarme cómo sucedieron las cosas, luego de que fuera a reconocer el cuerpo pero, no quise escucharla.

Dos años desaparecido, dos años sin saber si estaba vivo o no... Dos años poblados de agonía que, de un día para el otro, se transformaron en el eco de mi peor pesadilla.

De algún modo, siempre tuve la esperanza de que él volviera. Aún cuándo ella me día que era imposible, que no había huido, que había pasado algo mucho peor que eso y que de no aparecer pronto, el resultado de la investigación sería a caso cerrado.

Aún en esos momentos, me aferré al ridículo pensamiento de que le había aterrado la idea del compromiso y que por eso, no se mostró en casa esa mañana.

Pero, cuando su hermano llamó preguntando por él, me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Según el mayor de la familia, debía de haber llegado a casa a eso de las tres pero, nunca apareció.

Luego supe por un amigo de la secundaria, que encontraron sus cosas desparramadas en la parada de autobús.

De ahí, la policía lo declaró como un secuestro y empezaron a moverse para encontrar pistas que pudieran llevarlos con los agresores. Dicha búsqueda duró dos semanas, semanas en las que nadie llamó pidiendo por rescate o al menos, para decir que lo tenían cautivo para llamar la atención de su padre, el federal más buscado de todo el mundo.

Quisieron suponer que tenían al chico para que develara el paradero del enemigo del Gobierno y que no lo dejarían ir hasta que no contara la última de las últimas pero, no más se trataba de una teoría que nunca fue dada por buena.

El 3 de julio de ese mismo año, cumplí mis 18 y me enteré del fin de los rastrillajes.

El pueblo era chico como para revolverlo una y otra vez y descartaron la posibilidad que se hallaran fuera de la ciudad porque, de ser así, habría testigos.

Fue así como lo titularon **"desaparecido" **y dejaron de buscarlo. Por mi parte, me obligaron a bajar los brazos y olvidar el tema.

Dijeron que era mejor que mirara hacia delante, que si él estaba vivo, en algún momento iba a aparecer pero, yo me negué a creerles.

Ellos sólo estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo, poco les importaba como me sentía yo. Después de todo, a poco era la novia de la víctima y eso, era detalle menor para los miembros de la estación de policía.

De hecho, las veces que les reclamé por su bajo nivel de procedimiento, me mandaron a casa, diciéndome que las viudas debían ocultarse tras las cortinas y bajo las sábanas o buscar consuelo en el jardinero.

Esa vez, no hicieron más que faltarme el respeto y solita renuncié a contar con sus servicios, porque estaba claro que no tenían tiempo para la desgracia de una chica como yo.

Parecía ser algo natural, que el novio de cualquiera desapareciera de la noche a la mañana y no diera señales de vida, haciendo que todo el mundo se preguntara si lo habían secuestrado o no más andaba paseando por ahí.

Hasta estaba segura que si denunciaba que había alguien que me espiaba las 24 horas del día, ellos no me creerían hasta que mi vecina me encontrara desnuda y atada a las patas de la mesa o a la baranda de la escalera.

Incluso podían asaltarme en la calle a plena luz del día y subirme a un auto, que lo pasarían por alto o hasta ayudarían a que saliera perfecto el trabajo.

Después de todo, no me quedaba duda alguna de que estaban detrás de cada negocio sucio de la ciudad y que más de uno de ellos, abusaba de su autoridad a la hora de tratar con las señoritas.

Porque, así era como ellos funcionaban, como esto funcionaba. Sin embargo...

La única que lo veía así, era yo. Las veces que se lo planteé, ella me dijo que estaba loca, que la policía se estaba ocupando del caso pero, que no era nada fácil encontrar a alguien sin tener un solo testigo.

Obviamente, yo no le creí. Ella era de las que confiaban ciegamente en **"los hombres de uniforme"**, sólo porque le pagaban si les hacía un poco de show en la comisaría. De hecho, era capaz de venderse por un peso más o entregar a sus amigas a esos tipos, con tal de pagar el alquiler y no perder el techo.

Ella era así, casi como ellos. Incluso llegué a pensar que sabía mucho más de lo que decía y que había sido ella la que pidió que le pusieran fin a la búsqueda sin sentido del hijo menor del federalista.

Después de todo, el tipo no se mostró muy interesado por saber el paradero de su heredero, sólo dijo que les daría una gran suma de dinero si lo encontraban, aunque estuviera muerto.

Eso fue dos meses después de que se cerrara el caso. Aún recuerdo cuando se aparecieron por casa, con una orden para interrogarme, diciendo que yo era la principal sospechosa de la desaparición del **"dichoso joven"**.

Eso, fue el colmo para mí. Estaban diciendo que yo lo había secuestrado, que le había pagado a alguien para hacerlo y que andaba fingiendo por todas partes, porque necesitaba urgentemente de una coartada.

Dicho en otro idioma, ella me entregó. Les abrió las puertas de mi casa, los dio permiso a que revisaran todo y me ató a una silla, para que no se me cantara eso de detenerlos; dándole la chance a uno de ellos a que me hiciera un par de **"preguntas"**.

Ese día, odié a ese tipo, tanto como la odié a ella. En mi vida había pasado por una cosa así. Mi casa dada vuelta, esos tipos tocándolo todo y ese sujeto con su mirada lasciva... podría jurar que en medio del interrogatorio; lo escupí.

Estaba harta de que me acusara de asesina, que pusiera palabras en mi boca que yo no había dicho, que se creyera superior sólo por su maldita placa.

Sinceramente, estaba harta de todo. Harta de que nadie me escuchara, harta de que hicieran los que se les venía en gana, harta de verle la cara y tener que aguantarme su trato de **"pedófilo a domicilio"**.

Porque, bastó que lo escupiera para sacarlo de sus casillas y que se mostrara como realmente eran ellos. Automáticamente, cortó las cuerdas y me jaló del brazo hasta el cuarto de baño. Si bien me resistí y le pedí a ella que por favor me ayudara, no más se me quedó mirando como si mereciera ser castigada por el guardia de seguridad.

De inmediato, la puerta se cerró tras mis gritos y el agua comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras el muy desgraciado me colocaba las esposas, colgándome de la regadera.

Quedé marcada de por vida y en contra de mi propia voluntad, por la boca de aquel monstruo clavada en cada uno de mis pechos y sus dedos dentro de mi boca.

Fue repulsivo, incluso asqueroso, lo poco o mucho que hizo conmigo teniéndome así. Bebiendo el agua que tocaba mis pezones, mordiéndolos como si fueran un trozo de carne, resbalando sus manos por mi piel de gallina, en busca de **"las puertas de abajo"**.

Chillé apenas sus dedos entraron, retorciéndome de dolor, sintiendo como jugaban adentro; escarbando hasta el fondo. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió, mientras él endurecía cada parte de mí, en medio de una vuelta en círculos que amenazaba con querer matarme.

No podía suplicarle que me dejara ir, tenía miedo de gritar y pedir ayuda. Después de todo, la única que podría llegar a oírme, estaba tras todo esto y se haría la sorda a la hora de echarme una mano.

Sin embargo, lo intenté. Cuándo él comenzó a lamerme los pezones con toda la intención de endurecérmelos, tragué saliva y pedí bien algo que por favor alguien me sacara de ahí; a lo que él me dio vuelta la cara y me tapó la boca con una toalla vieja que había regada por el baño.

Así continuó con su trabajo, hasta que el agua se escurrió de la regadera y también de mis piernas. Una vez acabada la tortura, me quitó la toalla tanto como las esposas, dejándome tirada como si fuera una de esas baratas que había hecho mal su trabajo, a lo que alegó:

**-**_**Espero que haya aprendido la lección, señorita**_**-**

La cerradura giró tras esa frase y pegué las piernas a mi pecho, para así echarme a llorar.

La única persona en la que creí que podía confiar, acababa de entregarme como si fuera mercancía o algo así, pasándose bien por abajo que yo llevé mis problemas a esos tipos porque no tenía a quién más recurrir.

Estaba sola, nadie era capaz de entender por lo que estaba pasando y sobre todas las cosas, la investigación volvió a abrirse para mal. Empezaron a circular muchos rumores y todo disparaban hacia lo mismo: que lo habían matado por haberse resistido a que lo asaltaran. Sin embargo...

Algo no encajaba en la dichosa teoría. Porque de tratarse de un simple robo, el cuerpo hubiera sido hallado en horas, no dos años más tarde en un pozo ciego, desfigurado, con la impresión de que pretendieron enterrarlo vivo; sólo que como lo mataron a golpes les salió mal.

Que ella viniera hasta casa a contarme semejante cosa, fue como morir en el acto. Enterarme que debía ir a reconocer el cuerpo, que podía llegar a ser él, el fin del mundo para la chica que, hasta ese momento, era yo.

Lo único que me mantuvo en pie cuando salí de esa sala, fue el abrazo que me dio Ace, antes que me echara a llorar.

**-**_**¡Lo mataron!**_**-chillé, golpeando su pecho-**_**¡Él no les hizo nada y aún así lo mataron, Ace!**_**-**

**-**_**Tranquila**_**-quiso calmarme antes de que llegara a la locura-**_**Todo estará bien**_**-sabía que estaba mintiendo pero, necesitaba creer en algo o mejor dicho, en alguien-**_**Te lo prometo**_**-**

**-**_**¡Tienes que ayudarme!**_**-no era cosa mía pero, a veces los demás eran necesarios-**_**¡Necesito saber quién le hizo esto y por qué!**_**-**

**-**_**¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**_**-interrogó incrédulo y lo miré-**_**Que sepas o no lo que pasó, no hará que él vuelva**_**-**

**-**_**¡Lo sé, pero...!**_**-apreté los dientes, para no llorar-**_**¡Necesito hacer esto!**_**-le di a entender-**_**¡De lo contrario, no podré seguir adelante!**_**-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un buen rato (no creo que haya pasado tanto), vengo a dejarles mi nuevo proyecto para este año n_n

A diferencia de mis otros fanfics, este no será para nada romántico.

No, no, no. Al contrario, será una historia bastante dura y rondará en torno a lo policial.

Este primer capítulo más o menos no contó algo y pos, a lo largo del fic se irá viendo como fue que sucedió todo y por qué.

La verdad es que esta es la versión definitiva de la historia (porque, estuve armándola en borrador desde el año pasado y esto es lo que resultó).

En fin, les haré un pequeño resumen: **" Cocoyashi es un pequeño pueblo aislado del resto del mundo, gobernada por un par de sujetos bastante sucios y la policía (que es corrupta) se encarga de la seguridad de los habitantes. Un buen día, el hijo menor del federalista más buscado de todo el mundo (Monkey D Dragon), es secuestrado. Nadie conoce la razón y lo único que se sostiene es que el mismísimo Gobierno esté tras de todo, únicamente para averiguar el paradero de su padre. **

**Nami (que es la protagonista de la historia y novia de Luffy, en su momento), desconfía de la policía y pos se encuentra con un par de hechos desagradables. Una vez de dar por sentado que Luffy está muerto (esto es dos años después de su desaparición), le pide ayuda a Ace para así averiguar lo que de veras pasó y por qué…"**

Y pos, hasta ahí he llegado. Si no lo comenté por allá arriba, lo digo aquí: este fic no tendrá romance.

Se preguntarán por qué. Fácil. La historia no da para que lo tenga y en caso de haber algo, habrá uno que otro roce entre **Nami y Ace**, dado que él será el más cercano a ella pero, por la memoria de su hermano… no llegarán a nada (en cambio que los lectores me lo pidan jajaja)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo gente. Volveré cuando tenga listo el segundo, cuídense.

**MonKey D NaMii**


	2. Chapter 2

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.02: CRUDA CERTEZA+**

**-¡No estoy jugando! ¡Es en serio que te amo!-**

Si ese día no hubiera tomado como ciertas esas palabras, la historia en estos momentos, sería otra.

Pero, claro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que, cuatro años atrás, a algún loco se le ocurriría matarlo porque lo vio vagando por las calles a las doce de la noche?

Por más que el alcalde hubiera dicho que a esa hora debía estar todo el mundo en casa, siempre había alguno que iba en contra de la corriente y que se reía frente a las narices de la **"supuesta autoridad"**. Después de todo...

El horario de vigilancia era casi irregular, el patrullero pasaba por dónde se le daba la gana y en dos vueltas a la manzana, ya lo veías de nuevo estacionado frente a la estación de policía.

O sea, cada uno era responsable de su propia vida. Si salías a las dos, sabiendo que hasta las ocho no se podía entonces, pobre de ti si te quejabas de que ellos no cumplían con su trabajo.

Ni hablar de reclamar por un robo. Si el asalto se daba después de las doce, siquiera buscaban al ladrón.

Todo era así. Vivíamos plagados de delincuentes y nadie objetaba nada. El pueblo entero era acallado por un par de balas de fuego y uno por uno, les rendían honor a los dueños de nuestra seguridad; como si fueran dioses o algo por el estilo. Y ella...

Sí, ella era el vivo ejemplo de aquellos que vivían al servicio de **"los manos sucias"**.

Esa mañana llegó a casa a eso de las nueve y me pidió un vaso de agua. Yo no dije nada, siquiera le pregunté de dónde venía; no más la invité a sentarse y le preparé una taza de café bien cargado.

Al rato supe que su visita se debía a un nuevo desalojo por parte del dueño del apartamento en el que ella vivía y que necesitaba un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Amablemente, le ofrecí que ocupara el cuarto de huéspedes pero, me salió diciendo que por qué mejor no le daba el dinero, así se alquilaba una casita dónde caerse muerta.

Claro está que me negué.

Por más amiga mía que fuera, dos años atrás me entregó a la policía como si fuera una asesina y siquiera hizo algo, cuando le pedí ayuda.

Se quedó en la sala, escuchando como yo chillaba de dolor, siendo maltratada por ese tipo que se sacó las ganas conmigo; como si fuera lo mismo que ella.

No le importó nada de mí y luego apareció como si fuera algo de lo más normal dejar que ese otro me sometiera a un examen de tortura, pidiéndome que le pagara en vez de aceptar mi alojamiento.

De acuerdo, no era la mejor persona de todas pero, todavía conservaba la esperanza de que pudiera cambiar y mostrarse un poquito más humana. Pero...

No. Apenas le dije que de mí no recibiría un peso, dejó de hacerse **"la amable" **y tiró la única frase que sabía que era capaz de lastimarme.

_**-Ya han pasado dos años, ¿no crees que deberías superarlo?-**_

Esa no fue la primera vez, hubo otras tantas en las que me lo remarcó.

Según ella, estaba haciendo mucho ruido por nada.

A fin de cuentas, él era mi novio y nada más, mi vida no decaía sobre el hijo del federalista y mucho menos, mi destino. Según ella, las personas morían todos los días y estaba bien hacer un poco de duelo pero, no tanto. Después de todo...

Él no iba a regresar, sin importar cuanto lo llorara. Alguien se había encargado de arrancarlo de mis brazos y yo, siquiera me di cuenta de eso.

Pese a la hora que era cuando dejó casa, confié en que estaría bien, que si algo pasaba él sabría como defenderse pero; eso no fue suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo.

Simplemente, le solté la mano cuando me dijo que **"nos veríamos mañana" **y cerré la puerta, una vez que desapareciera por las escaleras. En mi vida imaginé que esa sería la última vez que él cruzaría palabras conmigo, luego de un dulce beso de despedida.

Por eso, me dolía tanto que ella ni se molestara en entenderme. Su actitud, su pose...

Siempre estaba ahí, mirándome con cara de nada, diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez como si yo fuera sorda y me negara a aceptar la realidad.

Pero, no era eso.

Era consciente de lo que me tocaba vivir, que él ya no estaba y que no iba a volver a estar ahí nunca más, porque una ronda de sujetos aplastaron su existencia a golpes, regando su sangre por el suelo; mientras él luchaba desesperadamente por defenderse.

Las pocas pistas, los escasos datos que había sobre el caso, indicaban que eso era lo más probable y que, terminó por rendirse, dado que lo superaban en número. Sin embargo, yo...

¡Yo no podía tragarme una teoría como esa! Algo no encajaba en lo que ellos me habían dicho, había un cabo suelto rodando por ahí, un punto negro, un círculo abierto dentro de uno mal cerrado...

Estaba segura que no me habían contado del todo la verdad ese día y que ella, era la responsable de que mi cabeza diera vueltas sobre una pesadilla dónde él me llamaba a gritos, arrastrado al fondo del dolor por las garras de esos sujetos. Pero...

¿A quién le importaba eso, no? Era un simple sueño, un sueño común y corriente, un sueño negro, vacío, dónde sólo su voz se oía y el chirrido de sus manos, que se partían al chocar con las rocas. Y, de no ser por ella, esa mañana hubiera acabado a los gritos, llorando en la cama.

De alguna manera, que llamara a la puerta fue una salvación para mí. Tal vez porque, en el fondo, la muy lista tenía razón y yo no lo quería reconocer.

Si bien no llegué a enamorarme de él, una parte de mí perdió el curso, cuando supe que no iba a estar más ahí. Un chico así de bueno, así de inocente... ¿Qué daño llegó a hacerle al mundo para acabar en un pozo ciego? ¿Qué mal le hizo a quién se atrevió a lastimarlo? ¿Qué error cometió para pagar con su propia vida?

Las manecillas del reloj de la sala giraban en torno a esas preguntas, en busca de una respuesta lógica, en el recuerdo de esos ojos grandes que, todo el tiempo, observaron los míos como si se tratara de un paisaje divino o algo por el estilo.

No buscaba que ella hablara en su lugar, mucho menos que leyera la mente del asesino; sólo quería un poco de contención de su parte y no esas palabras tan frías como el hielo mismo.

Ella que decía ser mi amiga, ella que (en su momento) acompañó mis pasos, sentada en ese sofá parecía una completa desconocida; que no más estaba ocupando su lugar para que no me sintiera tan sola. Porque...

La vida me costaba demasiado. Esta vida sin él, me costaba demasiado.

Abrir la ventana, respirar el aire cálido de las mañanas, sonreírle a un cielo lleno de estrellas...

Mi vida era perfecta, no pedía más de lo que podía tener. Sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones... todo seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, salvo una cosa: él.

Él ya no estaba dónde yo lo había dejado. Ahora descansaba bajo toneladas de tierra, con un gesto lúgubre en la cara, desdibujándose el trazo de su sonrisa poco a poco.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera previsto, si tan sólo hubiera mirado el reloj dos veces cuando dieron las menos diez, si tan sólo le hubiera pedido que pasara la noche conmigo, ¡nada de todo esto hubiera sucedido!

Él nunca se hubiera despedido de mí, ni jugado con mis manos antes de partir. Si hubiera cogido su brazo justo a tiempo, ¡su boca no habría tenido que decir esas crudas y, a la vez, dulces palabras!

_**-Hasta mañana, Nami...-**_

Pero, no lo vi. No me di cuenta, no visualicé... simplemente, lo solté sin sospechar que, esa noche, él me dejaría a mí de una vez y para siempre.

Quizás por el recuerdo de aquel último entonces, sus recriminaciones me pegaron tan duro. Después de todo...

Ella no estaba diciéndome nada más que la verdad y yo, así de sorda, me negué a escucharla; corriéndola a gritos de la casa. Alguien como ella, ¡alguien como ella...!

**-**_**¡Nunca entenderás como me siento!**_**-chillé, sumida en el eco de mi soledad-**_**¡Nunca!**_**-**

El resto de las palabras, se quedaron en mi garganta, en el momento que mi cuerpo tembló de frío.

Me derrumbé en cámara lenta, abrazando las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, rodando por mi pecho. El día que lo conocí...

Cierto. El día que lo conocí, le dije a mi hermana exactamente lo mismo. Ella sostenía que debía superar la muerte de mamá porque ya estaba adulta y yo, me negaba a hacerlo una y otra vez, porque sentía que dejar atrás el hecho de que no iba a estar más, sería lo mismo que enterrarla viva.

Nadie en este maldito pueblo entendía eso, nadie se prestaba a escucharme o darme una mano, hasta que llegó ese día.

Bajo un cielo negro, dónde reinaba la lluvia y una posible tormenta, él apareció. Se puso a mi altura mirándome curioso y luego, simplemente, sonrió.

Nunca pude olvidarme de ese gesto. Fue como si mis ojos hubieran visto la luz o algo parecido, como volver a nacer en un lugar completamente diferente al anterior, con una sola persona a mi lado: él.

Sin embargo...

Nada de todo lo acontecido en ese límite de segundos, arrancó de mi la angustia y el hueco que tenía por corazón ahora.

Él se había ido junto a los matices de ese invierno, junto a los besos y las vastas caricias por mi cuerpo roto de tanto tropezar y chocar con la cruda certeza de que la rueda de la fortuna había girado para el lado contrario, privándome de la única persona que me importaba más que mi propia vida: Monkey D Luffy.

**-¿Por qué?-susurré, arañando el suelo-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?-el llanto seguía saliendo con total naturalidad-¡Luffy!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo el **segundo capítulo** de **Lazos **n_n

**¿Qué puedo decir sobre este capítulo?**

Ehm... antes que nada, aclarar que si bien hubo un poco de romance y en el transcurso del fic también lo habrá, es algo menor que no más usaré para marcar el vínculo que **Nami **tenía con **Luffy** en su momento.

Notase que era la novia del chico cuándo desapareció y eso la dejó en un estado lamentable, dado que ella fue la última que lo vio con vida.

**También debo aclarar que al principio de este capítulo... **

**Nami **dijo **"Si bien no llegué a enamorarme de él..."** y al final se pregunta por qué se enamoró de él XD

OwO ¡Una confusión!

No, para nada. Lo que intenté demostrar con **este capítulo **fue que, ella tuvo que perderlo para darse cuenta cuánto le importaba.

Es decir, **Nami** pensó que **Luffy** estaría siempre ahí y de la noche a la mañana, dejó de ser así. Como también se ha dicho en esta entrega, **"ella perdió su curso"**.

Y bueno, tardó un poquito (¡mucho!) en darse cuenta de que realmente si tenía sentimientos por **Luffy **y le duele por el simple hecho de que él nunca se va a enterar.

Por otro lado, también quería remarcar que a veces habrá alteración de tiempo en este fic n_n

No porque sea fanática de la alteración de tiempo, sino porque creo que es bastante útil para una historia como esta y porque, se jugará mucho con el tiempo cuando **Nami y Ace** comiencen a investigar XD

¡Momento! ¿Qué no lo están haciendo ya? o.O

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte tanto como la primera.

Como sabrán, este fic lo escribo en borrador y luego lo paso a la pc, así que si demoro en actualizar es porque el tiempo no me sonríe para lograr la versión en limpio de esta historia.

**Les adelanto también que**...

Ya voy terminando el **capítulo 4** actualmente y que contará de unos **20** n_n

También que hubo cambios en lo que tenía pensado hacer después del **capítulo 4**, gracias a una idea que compartió conmigo mi gran compañero **Jack_Luffy**; así que... ¡estén atentos porque habrá muchas sorpresas!

Sigo diciéndoles que el romance estará en ángulo menor en esta historia y que por el momento, es un** LuNa** (aunque Luffy esté muerto u_u).

¿Habrá cercanía entre **Nami y Ace**? ¿**Ace** hará a un lado la memoria y respeto que le tiene a su hermano menor, sólo por estar enamorado de la misma chica?

El tiempo dirá. Por el momento, ambos tienen una pérdida en común y mucho que averiguar, como así una verdad que los dejará con la boca abierta XD

Y pos, eso es todo por ahora n_n

Espero que hayan disfrutado del **capítulo** y que esperen por el próximo que no tardará nada en estar por aquí !

Muchas gracias a quiénes leyeron el principio de este proyecto y me apoyan a seguirlo, ¡ustedes son mi inspiración, recuerden!

Nos vemos en otra y pos, cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea, son bien recibidos por review o mp !

Gracias por su tiempo, hasta pronto !

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:** **AnimeFull4Ever, Jack_Luffy, Salamander no Natsu y demás por leer ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.03: TEORÍA+**

**-**_**Ya es hora de que despiertes, ¿no te parece?**_**-**

Mis ojos se abrieron despacio, casi al compás de su saludo matutino.

Si mal no recordaba, llevábamos una semana o más así. Desde que le pedí que por favor me ayudara a averiguar que había pasado ese día, él se había dispuesto a cuidar de mí, sosteniendo que no podría cargar con todo yo sola y que, a fin de cuentas, Luffy era su hermano. Sin embargo...

Su apoyo no trajo buenos frutos en lo que respectaba a la investigación y mientras más rápido corrían los días, menos eran mis esperanzas de llegar a un motivo concreto.

Cuatro años de silencio, cuatro años sin ver su cara, cuatro años sin oír su voz...

Si alguien buscaba torturarme, había hallado el modo perfecto y más práctico de hacerlo.

Haber arrancado a ese chico de mi vida, fue lo mismo que matarme en el acto, apuñalándome una y otra vez con un cuchillo de cocina.

Después de todo, la primera temporada no fue nada fácil. Escuchaba tantas cosas, tantos rumores, tantos chismes que, ya no sabía en que o en quién creer.

Si bien nunca aposté porque él hubiera huido de la noche a la mañana, tampoco descarté la posibilidad en su momento. Sin embargo, ese último día se mostró tan normal conmigo...

No parecía como si luego fuera a tomar sus cosas y desaparecer por ahí.

Luffy no era así. Incluso cuando algo no le gustaba, prefería ir al frente con la verdad, que teñir la mentira color de rosa.

Por eso, nunca me tragué lo primero que me dijeron esos tipos.

**-**_**Quédese tranquila, señorita. Lo más seguro es que esté dando una vuelta por ahí. Cuando no tenga dinero, comida, ni dónde dormir, regresará con usted**_**-**

¿En qué mente racional entraba semejante estupidez?

De acuerdo, sí... los chicos solían escaparse de casa de vez en cuando pero, no de un modo tan sospechoso.

Que Ace me apoyara en esa teoría, me hizo sentir respaldada y quizás hasta un poco segura de que no me estaba volviendo loca.

Después de los episodios en que perdí toda conciencia sobre mis propios actos, estaba segura que había tocado fondo y que no volvería a intentarlo de nuevo.

Después de todo...

Ella había dejado de atormentarme gracias a su intervención y ni se asomaba por mi nuevo hogar, dado que era la casa de **"su supuesto enemigo"**.

De hecho, todavía recordaba lo que él me había dicho en esos momentos. Me dijo _**"Ya fue suficiente, Nami. No tienes por qué seguir soportando esto tú sola, si yo estoy aquí. Sé que querías a Luffy tanto como él te quería a ti pero, ¿crees que mi hermano estaría feliz de verte así?"**_.

Esas palabras, fueron como un detonante para mí. Había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo que, ya no me importaba más nada.

Una investigación que me llevó al peor de los resultados, una mente que no era capaz de retener lo bueno y separarlo de lo malo, un alma que tenía ganas de gritar y sólo podía llorar...

Estaba sola, rota, en medio de un abismo dónde mi nombre se repetía una y otra vez como el timbre de su voz, muriendo en cámara lenta; desapareciendo cual fantasma en medio de una noche oscura y sin estrellas.

Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer, los dos años que estuvo desaparecido y los que tardaron en encontrarlo, como así los otros dos que ocuparon el lugar de su infinito duelo.

Durante esos 24 meses quise encontrarle un motivo, una razón al por qué de aquella remota desgracia pero, las huellas y pasos en falso, no hicieron más que llevarme con gente que se negó a decirme lo poco o mucho que sabía.

_**"El caso está cerrado, olvídalo"**_, repetían al unísono, mientras yo tocaba puerta por puerta, volviendo con las manos vacías a casa.

Era como si el pueblo entero hubiera sido comprado por esos tipos o amenazados (mejor dicho) y todo porque ese miserable era el alcalde.

Ya ni recuerdos me quedaban de cómo era el pueblo antes que él apareciera. Los días dónde lo más importante era estar al lado de la familia y hacer florecer la ciudad, parecían haber quedado en el olvido, junto a las pobres almas que se rebelaron en su contra.

Y, aunque me costara admitirlo, yo vivía bajo la sombra y ordenes de ese sujeto al igual que todos los demás.

¿Por qué? Fácil, le tenía miedo. Después de lo sucedido con mi madre, no tenía dudas de que mandaría a fusilar a todo aquel que se opusiera a su mandato, acusándolo de rebelde o, en cualquier caso, de no pagar los impuestos.

Bellemere-san estaba al servicio de la comunidad, el año que ese tipo tomó el lugar del viejo alcalde, tras un lamentable accidente.

Todos los que servían al pobre hombre, quedaron en manos de ese sujeto y los pocos que se opusieron fueron encarcelados por cargos falsos puestos en su contra; siendo ejecutados por orden del juez.

Bellemere-san estaba dentro del grupo de rebeldes y pagó con su vida, para proteger las futuras.

Desde entonces, sentí que mi mundo había perdido su escudo. No tenía un hombro para echarme a llorar, nadie que me pudiera aconsejar, siquiera un espacio dónde la realidad no fuera tan cruda y costara menos aceptar la verdad.

No. En el mundo que él creó, no había nada de eso y lo poco vivo que quedaba de nuestro antiguo pueblo se desmoronó, cuando alzó su castillo hasta por los cielos.

Era una fortaleza enorme, dónde sólo sus hombres tenían permiso de entrar y dónde eran llevados los prisioneros, para no salir jamás.

Éramos tratados como animales, como esclavos por ese desgraciado y nadie pero nadie, levantaba la mano para llevar la queja al Gobierno, porque estaba claro que **"los superiores"**, lo habían puesto a cargo.

Entonces, me sentía insegura. La gente desaparecía día tras día mientras andaba por las calles y los gritos taladraban mis oídos, cuando separaban a las madres de sus hijos.

Nadie hacía nada, nadie podía hacer nada y la sensación de estar cada vez más desprotegida, llegó hasta mojarme los pies, antes de que él apareciera.

De algún modo, cuando conocí a Luffy, me sentí segura. Sus ojos, su risa, su cara, su voz...

Me transmitieron una paz inmensa que, por momentos, hacía que se me olvidara la pesadilla, el infierno en el que estábamos viviendo. Su entusiasmo, su mirada positiva hacia el futuro...

Creí que si permanecía a su lado, tarde o temprano, el sol saldría de nuevo para el pueblo y que un mejor hombre ocuparía el lugar de aquel otro sin escrúpulos; pero...

Tal vez mis expectativas fueron demasiado altas, tanto que un par de cosas pasaron sin que yo pudiera notarlas. Como el hecho de que Luffy fuera el hijo menor de un federalista que se oponía al Gobierno, como así al modo de manejarse de estos tipos.

Siempre me dijo que existía la posibilidad de que un día vinieran por él pero, luego se contradecía diciendo que estaba un poco paranoico, porque su abuelo vivía reprochándole el padre que le había tocado.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, pensé en eso.

Me incorporé en la cama y miré hacia ambos lados. Ace había ido hasta la cocina con la excusa de traerme el desayuno.

Si bien no me molestaban sus cuidados, todavía no lograba hacerme a la idea de que me tratara como si fuera una niña.

De todos modos, lo esperé. Esta vez tocaba una taza de té con un par de tostadas y mermelada dulce.

Lo miré tan sólo por unos segundos, para ser alguien que apenas sabía de mí, conocía bien mis gustos o, probablemente, coincidieran con los suyos.

Tomé la taza de té, luego de meditar un poco y él se dispuso a correr las cortinas, para mostrarme los rayos del sol.

Sin embargo, mis ojos captaron la vista dolorosa de un cuarto pintado de azul, lleno de cosas que no eran mías y dónde permanecía intacta la foto del aparador; la última de él y yo.

**-Si te sientes incómoda, puedo dormir aquí-amablemente, me cedió su habitación-Este era el cuarto de Luffy, después de todo-bajé la mirada, mientras mis dedos jugaban con la taza-Tal vez te haga mal pasar la noche, dónde él solía dormir-**

**-¿Sabes, Ace?-lo llamé, ignorando su oferta-Esta mañana me acordé de algo-**

**-Puedes contarme, si quieres-dijo, tomando asiento a mi lado-No soy Luffy pero, al menos soy bueno escuchando-**

**-Gracias-sonreí, tal vez honesta, al cruzarme con sus ojos**

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la novia de mi hermanito-jugó un poco con mi cabello, luego de ofrecerme una tostada-Anda, come bien y cuéntame de que te acordaste-**

**-Luffy me dijo que su padre es federalista-señalé, al rato de dar un bocado-Y que está en contra del Gobierno-**

**-En cierto modo, sí-se puso serio, tal cual él lo hizo en su momento-Papá es un rebelde que está en contra de la autoridad-me relató con el gesto rígido en la cara-Por eso, las fuerzas están tras él-se justificó en su nombre-Esos tipos quieren verlo muerto-**

**-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-fui al fondo de la cuestión**

**-Nosotros somos tan víctimas del poder como lo es el pueblo, Nami-dijo exactamente lo mismo que su hermano-No hay preferencia porque seamos sus hijos o no-fue más específico-Si levantamos un dedo para oponernos a ellos, lo único que nos espera es la muerte-**

**-Lo sé...-apreté los dientes, sabiendo que aquello había llevado a mi madre al cementerio**

**-Supongo que Luffy te lo explicó en su momento-sonó un poco más relajado, pero no del modo usual-Que, tarde o temprano, podrían llegar a venir por él-**

**-Sí, pero...-intenté articular palabra pero, él no me dejó**

**-Mira, no creo que mi hermano haya sido tan idiota de oponerse a las órdenes de alcalde-según él, lo conocía mejor que yo-Pero que ese tipo le hizo algo, le hizo algo-**

**-¿No creerás que...?-siquiera yo podía pensarlo como una posibilidad**

**-Aquí hay gato encerrado, Nami-declaró, seguro de su teoría-Y no voy a parar, hasta que mi hermano descanse en paz-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí la **tercera parte** de** Lazos** n_n

Antes que nada, diré que **este capítulo** lo escribí seguidito del anterior y que así enganché el principio del **cuarto** (el cual, hasta el momento, no he tenido la suerte de terminarlo u_u).

Como verán en esta parte, hubo un poco de alteración de tiempo, así que aclararé un par de cosas, por si quedaron dudas.

Les recuerdo que al principio de esta historia, se cuenta que han pasado **4 años** desde la desaparición de **Luffy** (la primera narración dice que él tendría unos **21** de seguir con vida, por ende desapareció a los **17**). También **Nami **remarca que su amiga (aún no he decidido quién será u_u), le dice que pasaron **2 años** y que debería superarlo (en eso se refiere a los que lleva haciendo duelo por** Luffy**) y pos, en **este capítulo** **Nami** cuenta que lleva una semana o más viviendo en la casa de** Ace**, porque este se decidió a cuidarla en serio y no dejarla sola, por miedo de que cometiera alguna locura.

Bueno, en esta parte la historia está en tiempo real. Hace **2 años **que **Nami y Ace** están investigando que fue lo que pasó el día que **Luffy** desapareció y todavía (¡todavía!) no han conseguido llegar a ninguna parte.

See... **2 años **es mucho tiempo para no encontrar ningún indicio pero, bueno... así como la justicia es lenta, investigar sin ayuda de la policía, también lo es XD

Volviendo a lo de arriba, dentro de esos **2 años **que llevan tras los pasos del asesino, hace una semana o más que **Nami **ha dejado su casa para estar bajo el mismo techo que **Ace **n_n

Creo que en la narración quedó un poco confuso contando como iba el** capítulo anterior**, por eso lo aclaré. Si nadie tuvo problemas con ese diminuto detalle, sepan perdonar mi larga explicación.

Pasando de eso, no tengo mucho que contar sobre esta entrega (ya conté demasiado sobre la anterior y la mente me quedó en blanco u_u).

Así que, me despido n_n

Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo de quienes me siguen y leen, porque me ayuda a seguir con esta historia y las demás que tengo pendientes.

Quisiera adelantarles un poco sobre el capítulo siguiente pero... ¡quiero mantenerlos con la intriga!

Sólo les diré que **habrá un poquito de romance entre Nami y... **¡secreto!

Recuerden que este fic es un **LuNa** y que habrá algo de **NamiAce **con el correr del tiempo n_n

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega y nos vemos en la próxima, apenas tenga la versión limpia eh !

Cuídense y gracias por su tiempo !

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:** **AnimeFull4Ever, Jack_Luffy, Salamander no Natsu y demás por leer !**


	4. Chapter 4

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.04: ROMPECABEZAS+**

**-¿Puedes prometerme algo?-**

Su voz surcó mis oídos, cuándo entré al cuarto de baño.

Luego de haberme dicho que daría vuelta la ciudad para ponerle punto final a la pérdida que teníamos en común, Ace enmudeció.

De algún modo, tuve la sensación de que estaba abatido y que mirar hacia delante sabiendo que Luffy no estaba ahí, le resultaba el doble de pesado que a mí.

Después de todo, era su hermano y se llevaran bien o no, llevaban una vida compartida que, alguien más rompió. Haber perdido a su compañero de aventuras, a su confidente…

No debió ser nada fácil para él, contando que era el mayor y debía de cuidarle las espaldas ante cualquier inconveniente.

Supuse entonces, cuando el agua tocó mi cuerpo, que de ahí venía la culpa dibujada en sus ojos y que por más que trataba de disolverla, seguía estando ahí como adherida a él.

Curiosamente, yo también sentía un poco de culpa. No sólo porque, de algún modo, yo lo arrastrara a las puertas del infierno, si no porque la charla que tuvimos esa noche fue rara, como si presintiera algo pero no quisiera evitarlo. Sin embargo…

Conocía a Luffy y de haber sido así, me lo hubiera dicho. Después de todo, era malo para las mentiras y la verdad acababa asomándose por cualquier costado, cuando sus enorme y dulces ojos se plantaban en los míos.

De a poco, el vapor fue apoderándose de la diminuta habitación, dándome lugar a que cerrara los ojos, para así visualizar ese último momento. Ese instante dónde él jugó con mis dedos en un intento fallido de entrelazar nuestras manos y su boca grabó un beso en mi frente, en mi nariz y por último, en mis labios.

Siempre fue así de dulce, aún cuando sabía que mi mundo no podía abrirse del todo con él, siempre fue así. Incluso esa noche que me habló entre líneas, hizo de todo para ganarse mi sonrisa y sólo después de despedirse y correr por las escaleras, fue capaz de verla; contagiando a la noche silenciosa con esa risa suya bastante chillona.

Inmediatamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, cuándo lo recordé ahí frente a mí, con ese poco o mucho que fue lo último que le oí decir.

**-¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte?-si bien estaba acostumbrado a andar por la calle, la noche se veía bastante cruda-Puedo avisarle a Ace que lo verás para el desayuno-**

**-No, está bien-rechazó mi oferta con una sonrisa-Si me quedo tan seguido, tu hermana pensará que ando de hospedaje-murmuró, sin quitarme los ojos de encima-Y el mío también-**

**-Pero, es tarde-observé desatenta el reloj de la sala-Sabes que no podemos salir después de las doce-**

**-Por eso te dijo que está bien-tiró una respuesta poco convincente-Nadie se enterará que estuve fuera luego de la última campanada-**

**-Luffy-lo llamé, dado que estaba pasando por alto mi opinión**

**-Mira, ¿puedes prometerme algo?-automáticamente, cambió de tema**

**-¿Prometerte qué?-él no solía hablar en esos términos-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Si algo llega a pasarme, no quiero que te preocupes por mí-dicho esto, entrelazó sus manos con las mías-De algún modo, me las arreglaré para regresar contigo-**

**-Oye, ¿por qué estás…?-sus brazos que, en todo momento me parecieron débiles, rodearon mi cuerpo en un abrazo que se comió el resto de mis palabras-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Hace frío-objetó sereno, pegado a mi oído-Además te hacía falta un abrazo, ¿no?-**

**-¿No estarás despidiéndote de mí, cierto?-contesté con otra pregunta**

**-Para nada-rió bajito-Te amo demasiado como para soltarte ahora-**

**-Tú amas muchas cosas, idiota-remarqué, ante el rubor en mis mejillas por el ridículo comentario**

**-Pero más te amo a ti, Nami-mis dedos arañaron su espalda, de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No, no es nada-dije casi al compás de las lágrimas que mojaban su pecho**

**-¿Cómo que nada?-chilló, confuso-Estás llorando, te escucho-**

**-¡Que no es nada, te digo!-mi voz lo atravesó con la intención de dejarlo sordo-Nada-**

**-Sé que te he dicho esto miles de veces, pero…-sus brazos me separaron despacio, únicamente para que me chocara con sus ojos-Si algo te tiene mal, puedes confiar en mí-**

**-Lo sé, descuida-limpié mis lágrimas para que el agua no opacara tan perfecta vista-Lo he aprendido de tanto que me lo repetiste-**

**-¿Entonces?-se quedó esperando por el resto de mis palabras-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o no?-**

**-No-negué con la cabeza ante sus grandes ojos-Porque no me pasa nada-**

**-Pero, recién estabas…-guardó silencio, luego que mis dedos tocaran su boca**

**-Estoy bien, Luffy-dije tras la reacción de sus labios entreabiertos-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí-**

**-Tonta-chistó, aún estando en desventaja-Aunque digas eso, yo…-**

**-Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?-lo miré fijo, luego de un beso corto-Que si llegaba a pasarte algo, que no me preocupara por ti-mis manos resbalaron por su cara-¿Es mucho pedirte que, por una vez, hagas lo mismo por mí?-**

**-No, pero…-frenó el camino de mis caricias, antes que llegaran a su cuello-Me estás pidiendo demasiado, ¿sabes?-me acorraló contra la puerta, sujetándome de las muñecas-Diciéndome que no me preocupe por ti-**

**-Luffy-la fuerza de sus palabras, me dejó sin aire-¿Acaso tú…?-**

**-Está bien así, no digas nada-me fue soltando despacio, como si algo se hubiera roto entre los dos-Supongo que el tiempo terminará por ganarle a la costumbre y no me preocuparé tanto-de algún modo, sentí como si intentara convencerse de eso-Por mucho que te quiera, debes sentirte ahogada cuando quiero dármelas de protector-**

**-No es eso-negué con la poca voluntad que le quedaba a mi voz-¡Es sólo que…!-sus manos detuvieron mi cara en seco, aproximándola a la suya-¿Qué…?-**

**-Mejor lo dejamos aquí, ¿sí?-su sonrisa dejó a mis ojos ciegos y fuera de órbita-El tiempo dirá si me sigo preocupando por ti o no-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo no quiero que…!-en silencio, su boca tomó la mía y un sabor agridulce quedó grabado en el filo de mis labios**

**-Lo sé y no te lo discuto-sus dedos resbalaron seductoramente por cada línea de mi cara-Quieres que estemos a mano y así será-su dulzura aplastó de a poco mis defensas-Te cuidaré en silencio a partir de ahora-**

**-¡Pero, Luffy…!-chillé en el intento de librarme de él y sus malditos encantos-¡No quiero que tú…!-**

**-Nami-su voz quebró cada marca de mi cuerpo, adhiriéndose a mi piel en un abrazo bastante pegajoso-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-poco a poco, sus manos fueron apoderándose de mi espalda-En un día como este, nos conocimos y me dijiste que le temías al mundo-una que otra palabra quiso salir de mi boca pero, él las borró del aire como si no debieran existir-Es por eso que en un día como este, te pido que no me tengas miedo-un dolor casi transparente, se asomó tras el eco de esa frase grabada en mis oídos-Puede que el mundo te haya lastimado pero, yo no lo haré-**

**-Lu…-mi intento de llegar a algo concreto más allá de su nombre, rompió mis huesos e hizo llorar a mis ojos**

**-Sé que no me amas y no te pediré que lo hagas-el frío de la noche, me deshojó como si fuera una flor-Sólo deja que me quede contigo, ya no me alejes de ti-con cada cosa que decía, menos fuerza me mantenía en pie-Déjame cuidarte, Nami-recién entonces, me atreví a mirarlo-De todos y de todo-**

El resto de su discurso se volvió invisible entre cada gota que caía de mi cabello.

El agua parecía haberse evaporado del cuarto como así de mi cuerpo, dejándome sola y desnuda ante lo frío de ese último recuerdo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? ¿Acaso intentaba decirme algo y yo no me di cuenta?

Protegerme, cuidarme… ¿de qué o de quién?

Apenas podía distinguir que era cierto y que no, de lo mucho que las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos, escuchando el ruido de un par de platos rotos y los gritos de Ace, en perfecta sincronización.

¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué intentábamos hacer? ¿Mentirnos? ¿Engañarnos?

Algo no encajaba en el rompecabezas que habíamos armado. Su postura, su desaparición, su asesinato, la posición de la policía y la de su padre mismo y "ella"…

¿Por qué aún cerrado el caso había puntos sin tocar? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan tapado? ¿Qué trataban de ocultar tras la muerte de Luffy?

¿Acaso lo usaron como carnada para saldar viejas cuentas? ¿O lo tomaron por error? ¿Acaso no más fue víctima de unos desquiciados que salieron a matar? ¿O la presa de una absurda venganza?

No importaba cuánto lo pensara o a que respuesta llegara, era su cuerpo el que descansaba en el cementerio, ¡no el de otro! Fue a él a quién Ace y yo enterramos, no un desconocido que nos dio la policía para dejarnos tranquilos y no ir a juicio.

Fue él, siempre fue él, ¡como si lo estuvieran observando! Fue él, ¡siempre fue él!

En un hueco de silencio, abracé (inconscientemente) mi cuerpo y me dejé caer sobre el suelo que permanecía mojado. Así, un par de quejidos rompieron en mi boca, llegando hasta los oídos de Ace que, abrió la puerta y así como estaba, me pegó a su pecho; haciéndome sentir un poco más segura y no tan fría.

**-Tranquila-susurró debajo de mi llanto ahogado-Ya todo está bien-**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de **"Lazos".**

Antes que nada, disculpen la demora. Como estoy cursando, tengo poco tiempo para escribir y la verdad, la inspiración me ha abandonado por un largo período, impidiéndome continuar esta historia tanto como las otras. Sin embargo…

He logrado anteponerme a eso y terminar esta nueva entrega. No tengo mucho que acotar, sólo que el flashback quedó un poco extenso y quizás haya tenido más romance del que iba a tener en un principio pero… de todos modos, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya en el próximo capítulo, habrá cierta cercanía entre **Nami y Ace** n_n Veremos que hace **Ace **ante la memoria de su hermano o si responde a sus instintos naturales, por así decirlo.

Mil gracias a todo aquel que lee este fic con o sin dejar reviews, prometo actualizarlo pronto.

Recuerden que de momento es un **LuNa **pero, puede pasar a ser otra cosa en cualquier momento. Después de todo, Ace y Nami comparten una pérdida bastante grande y puede que eso mismo, los haga caer en la tentación.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Cuidense y sigan leyendo !

Hasta otra :)

**NaMii D KuroSakii**

**Gracias a****: AnimeFull4ever, Jack_Luffy, Salamander no Natsu, Luffy90 y Temainalumi-chan por leer ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.05: AUXILIO+**

_**-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-**_

Mis ojos divagaron alrededor de toda la habitación, en busca del dueño de aquella dichosa pregunta.

Podría decirse que, ya hasta se había hecho costumbre, eso de despertarme y encontrarlo dentro del cuarto que antes ocupara su hermano pero, la verdad era que me resultaba un tanto extraño su eterno cuidado para conmigo.

O sea, sí... era mayor que yo y me veía sumamente desprotegida pero, no por eso tenía que hacerme de escudo cuando los fantasmas se asomaban por las paredes en el vago intento de comerme viva.

De alguna manera, sentía como si todos quisieran cumplir el mismo rol, fracasando en medio del asunto por un balazo indiscreto que, noche y día, atravesaba mi pecho.

Incluso hoy, que el sol parecía tener intenciones de dejarse ver al cielo antes de color azul, esa sensación de vacío seguía estando justo ahí, dónde él juró que siempre estaría: mi corazón.

Traté de visualizar a Ace antes de contestarle pero, las lágrimas aún presentes no me dejaban ver con total claridad.

Pese a mi corta voluntad por simular que estaba un poquito más equilibrada que temprano por la mañana, me encontraba absorta. No sabía que creer, que pensar... incluso me dio la impresión de estar tratando con un completo desconocido que, no más fue amable y me dio techo para que no pasara la noche fuera de casa.

Sí, aunque sonara extraño, era así como yo lo veía a Ace. Por más que fuera el hermano mayor de Luffy, ese era tan sólo uno de los mil títulos que poseía y ante mí, era un chico común y corriente que esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta.

El indiscutible ruido del viejo armario terminó por despertarme y ahí, lo encontré. Aparentemente, andaba buscando algo y acabó por hallarlo, cuando una avalancha de cosas de todo tipo cayó sobre su formado cuerpo.

Una risa burlona escapó de mi boca al recordar que el menor de ellos dos, siempre tenía la mala suerte de caer en la pequeña trampa que él mismo había creado para los curiosos.

Nunca le pregunté que guardaba ahí dentro pero, por como se esmeraba en ocultarlo, debía de ser algo sumamente importante.

En eso, el dueño de casa volteó a mirarme y me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Supuse que ese era su modo de dar los buenos días o que, no más estaba fingiendo para que yo no me preocupara.

Después de todo, estábamos investigando desde las sombras y si alguno de ellos llegaba a darse por enterado, las consecuencias podrían llegar a costarnos la vida.

Tal vez por eso, cuando se acercó con una caja llena de polvo, pensé en esa posibilidad. Quizás Luffy se encontraba siguiendo los negocios sucios del intendente o sabía algo que podría llegar a entorpecer su candidatura, por lo que dio la orden de capturarlo para luego regar su sangre por el suelo en nombre de la justicia o, mejor dicho, de esa justicia que él mismo había creado en contra de la voluntad del pueblo.

De algún modo, era como si él hubiera seguido los pasos de Bellemere-san, rebelándose contra la única persona a la que debía rendirle respeto o incluso, agradecerle el vivir en estas malditas tierras.

Sin embargo, si las cosas habían sido así... ¿por qué el secuestro? ¿Para qué todo el montaje, si ya más de uno estaba enterado de lo que pasaba con aquellos que se oponían a **"ÉL"**?

Fingir que estaba desaparecido, que había sido atacado por un grupo de diez personas (únicamente por diversión)... ahora que lo pensaba, nada de eso tenía sentido.

La gente estaba acostumbrada a leer las necrológicas todos los días, no era necesario tapar el crimen. ¿O sí?

Quise creer que no pero, las pocas pistas que cayeron en su momento a mis pies, dieron a entender todo lo contrario.

Tal vez estuviera un poco trastornada como decía ella, quizás hasta lo estuviera pensando demasiado pero, si Luffy pagó por algo que otra persona cometió, necesitaba saberlo para también descansar en paz yo.

Tenía los ojos tan cansados, tan pensados como el cuerpo y el alma no soportaba la cruda realidad que, lejos de él, me tocaba vivir. Por más que contara con Ace, por más que él dijera que tenía la buena intención de cuidarme, yo... no podía abrir las puertas de un corazón que se cerró a su propio alrededor para no salir herido.

De algún modo, había perdido a alguien importante y por más grande y seguro que fuera mi nuevo refugio, no podía hacer a un lado la falta que me hacían esas diminutas frases de amor que el mayor era incapaz de cantarme al oído.

Quizás por eso, le aparté la mirada cuando tomó mis manos en señal de atención. Hacía buen rato que venía contándome un par de cosas, a las que hice caso omiso de recordar la paz que me daba ese lugar, cuando su hermano permanecía en silencio.

Todo lo contrario de ahora, que apenas podía permanecer dentro de esas cuatro paredes, sin echarme a llorar.

Y era absurdo de algún modo, lo que pasaba dentro mío. El dolor que tenía clavado en el pecho, el hueco que amenazaba con volverse cada vez más grande, la espina que por poco no se adhería a mi piel...

Cada una de esas cosas que representaban su ausencia, iban alejándome de mi alrededor, haciendo que confundiera la fantasía con la realidad.

En eso, recordé una de las pocas cosas que me dijo ella, antes que nos separáramos por completo.

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le lleve ocupar el lugar de su hermano ahora que vives con él?-**_

En esos momentos, le hice frente a su pregunta y le di vuelta la cara por manchar de ese modo la imagen de Ace y por supuesto, la memoria de Luffy.

Sí era cierto que el mayor de ellos sentía algo por mí, eso no lo podía negar. De hecho, yo misma había sido testigo de sus constantes peleas, antes que Luffy se decidiera a sentar cabeza y gritar a los cuatro vientos que me amaba en secreto.

Tal vez fuera aquello lo más dulce que pude ver de él, en un día dónde la lluvia llegó a tocar mi boca, junto a un beso que, de sólo tenerlo presente, emití el sonido familiar de mi angustia en el acto inconsciente de mis dedos, que resbalaron por mis labios como si el gusto de los suyos siguiera estando ahí; como si él siguiera estando ahí.

**-Te acordaste de algo, ¿verdad?-aquella pregunta destrozó el marco de su sonrisa en cuestión de segundos-Digo, hasta lo llamaste hace un rato-**

**-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo-la situación se volvió incómoda, como si lo estuviera engañando-Estando aquí, se ha vuelto más frecuente que cuando estaba en casa-**

**-Es normal-tiró, luego de un largo suspiro-Pasabas mucho tiempo con él, después de todo-**

**-A veces creo que fue mi culpa que terminara así-un gesto blanco se dibujó en su cara-Todas las personas que se acercan a mí, tarde o temprano, acaban por desaparecer-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-mis palabras iban más allá de su entendimiento**

**-Bellemere-san, Gen-san...-pasé lista poco a poco, sin poder obviar los disparos-Dieron su vida por nosotras-después de todo, por más rota que estuviera mi relación con Nojiko, seguía siendo mi hermana-¡Incluso Luffy...!-**

**-Oye, oye-esa simple expresión, paró el camino de mis lágrimas antes de salir-Lo que le pasó a él, no tiene nada que ver contigo-**

**-¿Tú también crees que fue un accidente?-lo miré, como acusándolo de un crimen que no había cometido-Porque no lo fue, Ace-**

**-Entiendo que te sientas culpable, pero...-mis manos se separaron de las suyas, ante la firmeza de aquella ignorancia**

**-¡No, tú no entiendes!-aún siendo él la única persona en la que podía confiar, en esos momentos, sentí que no-¡A tu hermano...!-el ruido de un par de cadenas y una voz en seco, me dejaron muda-¡No, no de nuevo...!-**

**-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, sin hacer caso omiso a mis gritos ahogados y el repentino frío de mi cuerpo-Nami, ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¡Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza...!-repetí constantemente, aferrándome despacio a las sábanas blancas, en tanto el chirrido no disminuía**

**-¡Nami!-me llamó a gritos y mis ojos se abrieron por completo-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-**

**-¡Es Luffy!-dije sin siquiera pensarlo, antes que aquellas manos semi-muertas me atraparan-¡Él está...!-**

Un juego de imágenes traspasó mi cuerpo, ante el inminente recuerdo de su rostro.

Un cuarto oscuro dónde apenas entraba el sol, una puerta lo suficientemente grande como para que un sujeto de unos cuatro metros pudiera pasar, unas cadenas oxidadas que chocaban contra dos o tres piedras como si alguien se opusiera a ellas y, dentro de aquel crudo escenario... un cuerpo delgado, maltratado, lleno de cicatrices; como si alguien lo torturara los 365 días del año sin importarle las innumerables veces que pidiera ayuda.

Un pequeño halo de luz adornaba la dichosa celda, dejando entrever los rasgos perdidos de una gran sonrisa y los intentos fallidos de un par de manos, que buscaban llegar a alguien en particular: a mí.

El eco de mis palabras, terminó precisamente cuando lo vi. El sueño se había vuelto más frecuente desde que vivía con Ace pero, nunca le había dicho nada al respecto. Sin embargo...

Eso no quitó que me aferrara a él para disipar el miedo y de paso, cada cosa que pasara por mi cabeza, en esa milésima de segundo en que, mi alma misma, pidió auxilio.

**-Has que se vaya-susurré, oculta en su pecho-Has que se vaya, Ace-**

**-¿De qué o quién me estás hablando?-su confusión trajo a mí el reflejo de unos enormes dientes bien afilados**

**-¡Él!-chillé, con el miedo incrustado en la piel-¡Bellemere-san, Gen-san...!-volví a pasar lista, con el mismo dolor de antes-¡Todos ellos murieron en sus manos!-y yo, fui testigo de aquel incidente-¡Y ahora Luffy está...!-**

**-¿Qué pasa con Luffy?-ahí, me tomó por los hombros y choqué con su gesto en seco-¿Sabes algo?-me sacudió despacio, en un arrebato de locura-¿Viste algo?-**

**-¡Él no está muerto, Ace!-dije, ante su rostro desencajado-¡Él lo tiene, yo lo vi!-las imágenes no dejaban de rodar por mi cabeza-¡Y si no hacemos algo pronto, será demasiado tarde!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de **"Lazos"**.

WoooW ! Debo decir que este no me costó tanto como el anterior pero, de todos modos, no fue nada fácil sacarlo adelante.

La inspiración me abandona y acompaña al mismo tiempo y a veces, los estudios son un obstáculo y me bloqueo. Pero, finalmente, puedo decir que esta entrega está terminada y vengo a dejarselas, esperando que sea de su agrado.

**¿Qué puedo decirles sobre este capítulo? **

**Nami **ha quedado medio-vidente o tiene una conexión rara con **Luffy** XD

Apuesto que más de uno se ha quedado **O_O** luego de leer el capítulo y no los culpo. He perdido el hilo de esta historia y puede que algunas cosas cambien, de todos modos, eso no significa que **Luffy **vaya a estar vivo.

De momento, sin importar lo que **Nami** diga, él sigue estando muerto. Recuerden que ella dijo que tal vez pudiera estar trastornada por pensar demasiado en lo que había pasado realmente con él y probablemente, pueda terminar siendo un desvarío.

Claro, eso lo decidiré yo o... **¿Qué quieren ustedes? **

Ya saben que este fic de momento es un **LuNa **pero, puede terminar siendo otra cosa.

Pasando de eso, **¿quién es ELLA? ¿Quién es ÉL? **

Todavía quedan muchas cosas por resolver y apenas hemos comenzado, así que... disfruten de este capítulo y esperen por el próximo que no tardará en venir !

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer esta historia, nos veremos pronto !

**NaMii D KuroSakii**

**Gracias a:**** AnimeFull4ever, Jack_Luffy, TemaiNaLumi-chan, Luffy90 y Salamander-no-Natsu por leer ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.06: SEGURIDAD+**

_**-¿Qué pasó con Luffy? ¡Explícame!-**_

Escuché los gritos de Ace fuera de la habitación.

Apenas terminé de hablar, tiró la caja al suelo como intentando descargarse y salió del cuarto, en busca de una respuesta.

Le oí llamar a su abuelo antes que dieran las doce, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él, que era importante.

Aparentemente, Garp se negó a ir de inmediato y terminó por ceder, cuando el nombre de Luffy salió de la boca del mayor.

Pese a ser nieto y abuelo, su relación era bastante seca y desde la muerte del más joven, se habían distanciado aún más.

Ace sostenía que él sabía mucho más de lo que contaba y que era probable que tuviera que ver con todo el alboroto que generó en el pueblo la desaparición del hijo del federalista.

Dado que Dragon era buscado por el Gobierno Mundial, no pudo hacerse cargo de la crianza de su hijo y el viejo quedó al mando de lo que fuera que le deparara el futuro al pobre chico.

Luffy solía contarme que su abuelo aborrecía el camino que había tomado su padre como líder de la rebelión y que esperaba que él no tuviera el pensamiento así de retorcido, como para oponerse a las autoridades.

Sin embargo, nunca le dio una respuesta concreta. El menor de los hermanos odiaba en que actuaba el departamento de policía y mucho más, como el alcalde daba la orden de arrestar a todo aquel que estuviera en contra de su mandato.

Él era (por así decirlo) un rebelde oculto dentro de la multitud, que actuaba en silencio, sin ser descubierto.

Un día me dijo que se encargaría él mismo de aplastar a esos tipos y que cambiaría el destino del pueblo pero, antes que eso sucediera, alguien se tomó la delicadeza de desaparecerlo del mapa.

Desde entonces, pasaron cuatro años y la incertidumbre seguía siendo la misma que el momento en que Ace me dijo que nunca había vuelto a casa.

Hasta tenía la sensación que, de vez en cuando, aumentaba de tamaño y que por eso, los sueños eran recurrentes.

Poco a poco, aquella imagen en blanco, fue llenándose de un color bastante oscuro hasta mostrarme claramente lo último que deseaba ver: el lugar dónde vi morir a Bellemere-san.

Ella y yo fuimos capturadas por la policía un 3 de julio, cuando estábamos preparando todo para mi cumpleaños número diez.

Uno de ellos dijo que venía por orden del alcalde y que debía detenerla por formar parte de la oposición.

Siquiera se negó a acompañarlos, aceptó los cargos impuestos sobre ella como si hubiera cometido cada uno de los crímenes de los que se la acusaba y me mostró una sonrisa, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

Inmediatamente, nos pusieron las esposas y nos llevaron hasta aquella torre donde habitaba el ser más ruin de todo el pueblo: **"ÉL".**

Apenas llegamos, nos arrojaron a una celda y dijeron que esperáramos por el veredicto final.

Yo sólo fui capaz de llorar. Estábamos solas, nadie sabía que nos encontrábamos ahí. Gen-san y Nojiko habían salido del pueblo por la mañana y por como estaba el tiempo, tardarían en regresar.

Pensé entonces, que sería nuestro fin. Que seríamos asesinadas como los demás (aún sin haber hecho nada malo como para merecer eso), que nuestros nombres pasarían a formar parte de la gran lista tallada en la pared y los cuerpos de las dos, acabarían en el fondo del mar como el de cada uno de los rebeldes.

Me abracé hasta las rodillas apenas la celda se abrió y ahí, lo vi. Vi su rostro, su horrible rostro, como así el arma inconfundible con la que asesinaba a sus víctimas.

Una sonrisa surcó su cara apenas Bellemere-san se puso de pie y en menos de dos segundos, mis gritos sacudieron el lugar, cuando ella cayó rendida al suelo.

Recordaba todo con lujo de detalles, como si hubiera sido ayer, como así las palabras que me dijo saboreando su nueva victoria.

_**-Tú eres la próxima, princesa-**_

Nunca supe como pero, me las arreglé para escapar. Salí corriendo de ese lugar, dejando que el llanto me llevara por el camino correcto, sin poder quitar de mi cabeza el rostro ensangrentado de mi madre y la risa endemoniada de ese miserable que la mató justo frente a mis ojos.

Una de las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de ese recuerdo, llegó hasta mi boca, cuando oí un golpe en seco.

Finalmente, Garp había llegado a casa. Pude distinguir fácilmente como Ace lo acusaba de un sinfín de cosas y de ocultarle información respecto a lo que había sucedido realmente con su hermano.

El viejo estaba mudo. Lo único que le oí decir fue la típica frase que usaba para estos casos: **"Deja que el pobre de tu hermano descanse en paz"**.

El mayor golpeó la mesa en señal de que no aceptaría semejante mentira y que daría vuelta el mundo si era necesario para saber la verdad, a lo que su abuelo siquiera se inmutó.

No tenía intenciones de colaborar con nosotros. Aún sabiendo que él podría llegar a conocer el verdadero paradero de Luffy, no nos lo diría.

¿Eso por qué? Fácil. Él no solía desacatar las órdenes de sus superiores y si el alcalde le decía que debía guardar silencio, entonces lo haría.

Esa era la clase de hombre que era Garp, salvando su pellejo antes que el de su nieto.

**-Es como Nami dice, ¿no?-hizo pie sobre lo que desató toda esta locura-Luffy no está muerto-**

**-Tu hermano está en el cementerio y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber-Garp se mostró seco y seguro de lo que estaba planteando-Deberías de ignorar lo que esa chica diga-**

**-¿Tienes idea de lo que está sufriendo "esa chica" como tú dices?-lo atacó, golpeando la mesa de antemano-¡Luffy era como su familia!-soltó lo único que yo nunca fui capaz de reconocer-¡Ahora mismo, ella no tiene nada!-**

**-¿Debería importarme, acaso?-mi corazón fue aplastado por esas palabras-No es la única persona en este pueblo que ha sufrido semejante desgracia-**

**-¡Estamos hablando de tu nieto!-le refrescó la memoria con un dolor que era fácil de percibir-¡De mi hermano!-aparentemente, ese era el lazo más fuerte que había logrado forjar con alguien-¿Cómo es que siquiera te duele lo que supuestamente pasó con él?-**

**-La gente muere todo los días, Ace-el mayor de los hermanos, reaccionó en seco-Y hace cuatro años, fue el turno de Luffy como pudo haber sido el de cualquiera-**

**-¡¿Turno, dices?-esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso-¡Luffy tenía 17 años, viejo!-señaló aquello como el fondo de la cuestión-¡No estaba haciendo cola para morir!-**

**-Pero, lo hizo y ya está-me sorprendió que, en ningún momento, levantara la voz-Ahora deja que descanse en paz-todo indicaba que estaba listo para irse-Acepta el duelo, que el caso hace más de dos años que está cerrado-**

**-¡El caso está cerrado porque esos imbéciles están tapando lo que realmente sucedió!-sostuvo su teoría ante los ojos de su abuelo-¡Y si Luffy llega a estar vivo, juro que te mataré, si lo pierdo dos veces!-**

**-¡Tu hermano está muerto, Ace!-ahí, escuché claramente como el golpe de Garp, lo llevó al suelo-¡Acepta la realidad que te toca vivir y sigue adelante!-le ordenó como en otras tantas oportunidades-¡De lo contrario, cava un pozo y entiérrate vivo, justo como hicieron con él!-**

Todo quedó en silencio, luego de aquella acusación.

Ace ya no tenía fuerzas con las cuales defender mi teoría y en el fondo, la frustración era más grande por creerme a mí y no aceptar que, tal vez Garp (por una vez) podría estar diciendo la verdad.

Era cierto que era un viejo sin escrúpulos y que sería capaz de entregar su alma al diablo con tal de no perder la poca autoridad que todavía le quedaba por su puesto pero, de ahí a entregar a su nieto…

No, él no tenía las agallas como hacer algo como eso. Por mucho que le molestara que Luffy no quisiera seguir sus pasos, ¡ese no era motivo suficiente como para asesinarlo!

Él era inocente, no había hecho nada malo como para que lo castigaran así y sin embargo…

Un grito de dolor me sacó de mis pensamientos e inconscientemente, empecé a llorar.

Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos como si fueran de alguien más y mi boca temblaba tanto como mi cuerpo, muertos de frío.

Apenas escuchaba el murmullo de afuera, Ace estaba descargándose con todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino, tirando maldiciones al aire, diciendo una y otra vez que nunca aceptaría lo que le habían obligado a creer.

**-¡Mi hermano no está muerto, maldición!-**

Un par de imágenes (tal vez recuerdos), atravesaron mi pecho como un puñal, luego de su último intento por ganarle a la ira y el rencor.

Sentí que me ahogaba en los pedazos que me quedaban de su hermano, en lo poco o mucho que todavía seguía intacto, en eso que ellos no habían sido capaces de borrar.

Quise parar las lágrimas pero, su voz casi muda no hacía más que volver el llanto más y más grande.

No sólo eso, los golpes en seco se mezclaban con sus gritos de auxilio, diciendo que prefería morir antes que entregar a alguien de su familia, que no le importaba lo que pasara con él siempre y cuando todos estuvieran a salvo. Y luego de eso… siempre venía lo mismo.

**-¡Ace!-su voz quedó por debajo de la mía, pidiéndole ayuda a la misma persona-¡Ace, Ace…!-**

**-¡Nami!-lo mismo pasó, cuando el mayor abrió la puerta-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? -**

**- ¡Ya no lo soporto!-confesé, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos-¡No quiero más esto!-siquiera me molesté en explicarle, sabía que él entendería-¡No quiero que Luffy esté…!-**

**-Tranquila-su facilidad para llegar donde estaba yo y abrazarme, me sorprendió-Si Luffy está vivo, lo vamos a encontrar-mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, en busca de seguridad-Por mi madre, te juro que lo vamos a encontrar-**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de **"Lazos"**.

WoooW ! La inspiración parece estar de mi lado, así que paso a dejarles lo que se me ocurrió esta mañana y que ya ya… está pasado en limpio, para que todos puedan leerlo n_n

**¿Qué puedo decirles sobre este capítulo? **

**Nami **sigue quedando vidente pero… ¡que importa! **Ace **se niega a creer que **Luffy** esté muerto, **Garp** parece estar esperando que ambos se traguen la realidad que les obligaron a vivir y… a todo esto, ¿está vivo **Luffy** o no?

Claro, eso lo decidiré yo o... **¿Qué quieren ustedes? **

Hablando de eso, a partir del cap. número 10 cambiaré de narrador y aparecerán nuevos personajes, así que… prepárense para un giro brusco, porque este fic dará que hablar XD

Ya saben que este fic de momento es un **LuNa **pero, puede terminar siendo otra cosa.

Pasando de eso, **¿quién es ELLA? ¿Quién es ÉL? **

Todavía quedan muchas cosas por resolver y apenas hemos comenzado, así que... disfruten de este capítulo y esperen por el próximo que no tardará en venir !

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer esta historia, nos veremos pronto !

**NaMii D lUNa**

**Gracias a:**** AnimeFull4ever, Jack_Luffy, TemaiNaLumi-chan, Luffy90 y Salamander-no-Natsu por leer ! **

**Y… un saludo especial para mi nakama Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo esta loca idea mía jjjee Graciias por el apoyo **


	7. Chapter 7

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.07: CULPA+**

_**-Sé que no soy él pero, al menos por hoy, déjame que ocupe su lugar-**_

Lo miré como queriendo descifrar algo, no era la primera vez que me salía con esa clase de propuesta.

Sabía que cargar con la muerte de Luffy, no era nada fácil para mí y que por eso, recurría al llanto como única salida.

No importaba cuan constante fuera él conmigo, nunca le di el permiso y mucho menos, el derecho de tomar el lugar que su hermano se ganó con un par de palabras lindas y una perfecta sonrisa.

Ambos eran sumamente parecidos pero, a la hora de ponerse en la piel del menor, Ace no llegaba ni a los talones.

Era consciente yo de que sus intenciones eran buenas y que, si él no necesitara sentirse respaldado por alguien, no habría atravesado los límites de respeto hacia la memoria de mi ex-novio. Sin embargo...

Me negué rotundamente a que me sirviera de pañuelo y mucho más, a que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo de un modo casi salvaje y con instinto asesino.

En lo que iba de mi vida, le había pertenecido a una sola persona y me juré a mí misma que, aunque no fuera casta, moriría como si lo fuera.

No podía comparar nada de lo que Luffy fue capaz de darme en su momento, con lo que Ace estaba dispuesto a entregarme para que ambos nos sintiéramos un poquito mejor.

No podía borrar de mi boca el gusto y la sal del mar, como tampoco arrancar las iniciales de su nombre de cada rincón oscuro de mi piel.

El menor de ellos vivía en mí y probablemente, siempre fuera así.

Traté de explicárselo pero, Ace se negó a escucharme. Dijo que no estaba de humor como para oír una más de mis tantas excusas y que necesitaba que le diera el espacio que antes a Luffy, únicamente para pisotear la pérdida.

No pretendía algo serio conmigo, sólo quería arrancarme de las pesadillas que, diariamente, me provocaba la ausencia de su hermano y a la vez, cerciorarse que era capaz de cuidarme como no había sido capaz de cuidarlo a él.

Sus motivos eran fáciles de percibir pero, aún así, las puertas de mi corazón permanecían cerradas, como si temieran que algo fuera a pasar; como si hubiera previsto un mal presagio.

De alguna manera, el día que Luffy murió, me partieron el corazón. Mi alma terminó en el tacho de basura y yo, perdí mi razón de ser.

Siempre me negué a creer que se había ido pero, era consciente que no estaba más ahí y que ni en sueños, lo vería regresar. Cada cosa, cada sospecha, cada rumor que me dijeron...

Todo acabó por ser cierto y tiñó mi verdad de un color bastante crudo, dónde su nota de auxilio permanecía adherida a la ventana de mi cuarto, mientras un charco de sangre se dibujaba bajo mis pies. Y Ace...

Ace nunca pudo desvanecer por completo la culpa que me mataba por dentro.

Incluso ahora, que se las había arreglado para sacar provecho de la situación, yo no podía hacer a un lado la sensación de que Luffy estaba encerrado en ese maldito lugar, sólo por no querer entregar a su padre.

Dejar que su hermano se diera el gusto conmigo, ¡cuando él podría estar siendo torturado en ese preciso instante...!

Me quejé en medio de mis pensamientos y cerré los ojos, apenas mi espalda tocó las sábanas.

Sentí como las manos de Ace apretujaban mis muñecas con una fuerza casi animal, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Justo ahí, me dijo un par de cosas que no alcancé a entender. Su voz se mezclaba tanto con el susurro que se había vuelto la del menor que, apenas podía distinguir lo que trataba de hacerme llegar, entre él, el otro y el chirrido de las cadenas que sonaban cada vez que caía al suelo.

El desgaste de sus dedos en un piso húmedo dónde había rastros de sangre, su boca seca que pedía ayuda, sus ojos perdidos en medio de la nada y la marca de ese tipo a un costado de su cuello...

Aquel juego de imágenes, me atacó justo cuando el mayor de los dos me diera el beso y me estremecí.

Traté por todos los medios de zafarme de su agarre pero, sus labios tenían presos a los míos y cada músculo de mi cuerpo, había cesado de responder.

Incluso me sentí desnuda, sabiendo que no lo estaba, cuando sus dedos fueron bajando por mi ropa de dormir; en el vago deseo de tocar mis pechos.

Un quejido casi silencioso escapó de mi boca acabando en la suya, cuando las yemas hicieron contacto bajo la tela, dibujando un mensaje secreto dónde yacían escritas sus verdaderas intenciones.

Yo no era capaz de reaccionar, aún sabiendo que estaba mal, no contaba con las fuerzas como para rogarle que parara.

Los recuerdos me asaltaban por delante y por detrás, dejándome indefensa y cada rasgo suyo se confundía con los de Luffy aquella vez.

Todo fue tan rápido, todo se dio tan de repente que yo, no lo vi venir. Mi estúpida escena de celos, sus gritos cargados de dolor, como así la primera cachetada que se robó un par de lágrimas por parte de los dos...

Cada uno de los detalles de ese primer y último encuentro, yacían grabados en mí.

Recién cuando Ace atinó a traspasar mi sujetador, mis ojos se abrieron dejando escapar el llanto, igual que en esa tarde de lluvia, dónde un abrazo forzado, paró los rasgos de mi locura.

Había sido un día difícil para él tanto como para mí y una llamada me puso en alerta.

Siquiera pregunté quién era, ni qué quería, con distinguir que se trataba de una mujer me bastó y enloquecí.

Él salió del cuarto de baño con el rostro todavía semidormido y pasó por mi lado, para regresar a su habitación. Pude distinguir un brillo diferente en sus ojos y una media sonrisa que pareció saborear algo dentro de fantasías que, seguramente, no tenían que ver conmigo.

Fue entonces que, perdí el juicio. Entré a su dormitorio, sin siquiera pedir permiso y cerré la puerta con llave.

Él me miró sin entender qué diablos pasaba, mientras los celos incrementaban, haciendo que las paredes nos ahogaran más y más. Luffy no dijo absolutamente nada, no más soltó una de sus risitas y se acercó, acorralándome contra la única salida que podía usar para escapar y ahí, me lo dijo.

_**-Te estaba esperando, princesa-**_

Inmediatamente, olvidé los celos, la llamada de esa otra mujer, incluso el querer saber de quién se trataba... todo porque él dijo lo último que quería oír; todo porque él me llamó** "princesa"**.

Lo empujé inconscientemente y empecé a atacarlo, diciéndole que no era quién para jugar así con mi pasado y que antes de hablar de eso como si supiera, que se lavara la boca. Él pareció no inmutarse pero, sus ojos hablaron por si solos. Estaba molesto. Por más que no dijera nada, por más que aceptara cada uno de los insultos (como si se los mereciera), estaba molesto.

Lo miré en seco entonces, cuándo las lágrimas empezaron a fluir y le di vuelta la cara. Hasta el último momento, me preparé para un golpe mucho peor pero, en su lugar, me tomó por las muñecas y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Recién ahí pude percibir el rayo de su impotencia, como así su llanto pero, no fui capaz de hablar.

Estaba muda, mi boca guardaba silencio, no podía hablar... mejor dicho, no quería hablar. Estaba rota por dentro y él... él estaba herido, ¡porque yo lo había herido!

Cerré los ojos en el vano intento de olvidar el daño que le había hecho pero, Luffy me devolvió a la realidad con un beso que acalló el eco de mis palabras.

Resbalé (inconscientemente) y me dejé caer en las sábanas alborotadas de su cama sin separarme de su boca, como si necesitara de él para poder vivir.

Su cuerpo (casi tan liviano como el mío), cayó con todo su peso sobre cada uno de mis huesos y sus manos se dieron el gusto de recorrerme desde la punta de mi cabello, hasta por debajo de mi ombligo.

Pude palpar el miedo con las mías propias pero, no lo detuve. Siquiera busqué separarme de sus labios, no me importaba perder el aire, si el sabor de su boca se derretía junto a la mía.

Si algo recordaba a la perfección de ese momento, era el beso. Porque, no fue un beso normal y mucho menos, inocente. Fue un beso salvaje, con un gusto desenfrenado y un deseo que se escurrió por cada centímetro de mi piel, cuando sus manos dejaron de jugar con mis curvas y las caricias decayeron en mis pechos.

Fue precisamente ahí que desperté. Salí de mi caja de recuerdos, cuando uno de sus ásperos quejidos se mezcló con los míos, ante el leve paseo de Ace por **"mis partes bajas"**.

Me escurrí entre sus brazos, buscando un hueco de la cama dónde sentirme segura y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran de mis ojos culposos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

**-Lo siento-sus disculpas me sonaron falsas-No quería...-**

**-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-chillé, abrazándome con pavor-¡¿Por qué actuaste como si fueras uno de ellos?-por más que tratara de borrarlas, las marcas de aquel policía seguían pegadas a mi piel-¡¿Por qué, Ace?-**

**-No era mi intención que te sintieras mal-las palabras salían de su boca pero, no llegaban a mis oídos-Es sólo que no hemos tenido un buen día y pensé que...-**

**-¡¿Y pensaste qué?-ahí, lo miré abatida por el remordimiento que había dentro mío-¡¿Que así nos sentiríamos mejor?-**

**-Oye, tampoco es para...-mi golpe en seco lo dejó mudo, aunque fuera dirigido hacia la cama**

**-¡Tu hermano está en peligro, Ace!-le recordé, porque hacía buen rato que parecía haberlo olvidado-¡Y si tú no haces nada para rescatarlo...!-ahí me puse de pie, sin apartarle la mirada-¡Entonces, yo lo haré!-**

**-¡¿Estás loca?-me retó, una vez que estuvo a mi altura-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás contra esos tipos tú sola?-**

**-¡Luffy es lo único que me queda!-las lágrimas tocaron fondo, cuándo mordí mi labio inferior-¡No dejaré que termine como Gen-san y Bellemere-san!-cada una de las pérdidas que experimenté, se pasaron por mi cabeza-¡De ninguna manera le daré el gusto a ese miserable otra vez!-señalé, para que entendiera hacia dónde iba yo-¡No me importa si me crees o no, Ace!-sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante los míos-¡No permitiré que tu hermano muera dos veces!-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Como verán ando actualizando nuevamente** Lazos **n_n

OwO ¿Qué les puedo deciir? La inspiración parece haberse puesto del lado de esta historia y ahora, avanza a pasos agigantados jjje

Creo que ya les había comentado que a partir del **capítulo número 10 **cambiaremos de narrador y que el fic dará un giro brutal a partir de entonces XD

Lo sé, lo sé... he perdido el hilo principal de lo que tenía planeado. Dije **NADA DE ROMANCE** y... ¡miren ahora! **Nami **está meta llorar por **Luffy - que no se sabe si está vivo o está muerto - **

Ok. Ok. Yo sé si lo está o no pero, no puedo contarselos ahora o arruinaré la diversión. Eso sii, les anticipo que habrá sorpresas y por favor, ¡no me maten por haber puesto lemmon en esta continuación!

Ya saben que este fic es un **LuNa** pero... ya había dicho de antemano que era probable un poco de **Nami x Ace** y pos... aquí está. **Ace **quiso** "consolar" **a **Nami** y pos, ella no le dejó porque se acordó de su primera y única vez con **Luffy**.

WTF? ¿De dónde salió eso?

No me pregunten, no sé... empecé a escribir este capítulo ayer al mediodía y curioso, hoy al mediodía **- también -** lo terminé.

No pretendía mostrar nada serio entre **Nami y Luffy**, honestamente. Ellos eran novios pero, él la amaba no más... no era un amor recíproco y pos ahora que **Luffy** no está... ¡¿si se volvió recíproco?

Ahhh ! Me he vuelto loca, lo sé !

Pero, entre los exámenes, el instituto, mis horas de descanso y sueño y un siin fiin de cosas más, es esto lo que sale XD

De todos modos, doy graciias por el infinito apoyo de quiénes leen esta locura con o sin dejar review ! Es por ustedes más que por mí, que sigo adelante con este fic que siquiera ha llegado a la mitad de lo que tengo planeado jjeee

Espero que les haya gustado y de no ser así, saben que acepto las críticas libremente n_n

Todavía no he empezado con el **capítulo 8 **pero, ya tengo más o menos planeado que pasará, así que prepárense porque en el siguiente capítulo o en el que sigue, aparecerá un personaje nuevo !

¿Quién será? ¿Será la misteriosa mujer de la que hablaba **Nami**? ¿O alguien que está dispuesto a ayudarlos a encontrar a **Luffy**? A todo esto, ¿**Luffy **está vivo o qué pasó con él?

Todo esto y mucho más, en el capítulo siguiente !

Hasta entonces... cuidense y lean mucho !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:**** AnimeFull4ever, Mora D Tenshii, TemaiNaLumi-chan, Luffy90, The Invicible Iron Man (antes conocido como Salamander-no-Natsu) y Jack_Luffy por leer !**

**Y... un saludo especial para mi nakama Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo esta loca idea mía jjjeee Graciias por el apoyo ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.08: PROPÓSITO+**

_**-Adelante, entonces. Si tanto quieres encontrar a Luffy, ve a buscarlo-**_

Nuestro trato empeoró desde aquel último encuentro.

Si bien las cosas con Ace nunca estuvieron del todo equilibradas, ahora como que habían perdido su propio balance.

Hablábamos poco, la culpa se mecía en nuestros ojos y las cartas en blanco adornaban el cuarto azul, dónde antes durmiera el menor de los tres.

No había mucho más que agregarle a una situación como esta, dónde el silencio y el misterio parecían hermanos gemelos. La fuerza de voluntad era nula, casi invisible y mis manos acariciaban el reflejo de un fantasma que lloraba constantemente en busca de mi ayuda.

Ella, él, todos y cada uno de ellos, lo sabían. Las pistas del caso eran ridículas, el modo en que fue armado, las claves puestas a un costado del camino, el cuerpo tirado en la carretera... nada pero nada de eso, era cierto.

El montaje del alcalde fue perfecto, tenía que reconocerlo. Fingir la muerte del hijo del federalista, únicamente para tapar la verdad: que el pobre chico era preso del silencio y la tortura, con el propósito de llegar al **"Gran Líder"**.

Yo lo tenía bien claro pero, no importaba cuan alto lo gritara, el pueblo entero me creía loca. Incluso Ace parecía dudar de mí y me mandó solita a desafiar a esos tipos, ignorando lo que había pasado la última vez que me atreví a enfrentarlos.

Sin embargo, si quería desenmascarar a cada uno, no me quedaba otra que pisar ese maldito lugar en busca de pruebas. Si quería recuperar lo que ellos me habían arrebatado por cuatro largos años, no quedaba otra que plantarle la cara al alcalde y rogarle que lo dejara ir.

Pero, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Presentar cargos en contra de alguien así de importante, tenía un precio bastante alto y yo era sumamente pobre como para darle algo a cambio de la libertad de un chico al que declararon culpable de un crimen inexistente.

Él no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un rebelde y mucho menos que sobre su cabeza cargara la pena de muerte pero, ¿quién le hacía entender eso a una persona cínica que no medía las consecuencias de sus propios actos?

Incluso yo sabía que era inútil intentar abrirle los ojos a un hombre de su tamaño y que si al menos lo trataba, entonces moriría en el trance diminuto de mis quejas.

Tal vez se debiera al miedo presente en mis brazos, al desabrigo que venía padeciendo desde entonces, al mar que llovía de mis ojos sin merecerlo aplastando el dolor que hacía el hueco cada vez más grande, que me encontraba así. Estancada en una realidad completamente falsa, dónde los gritos de Ace era lo único que escuchaba, dentro de una casa que no servía para calmar mi pena. Por momentos, sentía como si me hubiera encerrado ahí dentro, en medio de esas sábanas dónde la marca del menor seguía impresa.

Quizás se debiera a la situación por la que estaba pasando, porque me costaba asumir el duelo, porque sencillamente no quería saber siquiera las iniciales de aquella palabra; que cada uno de los muros de esta mentira se habían vuelto insostenibles. Creer que el mundo era sordo al timbre de mi voz era absurdo, cuando de antemano sabía que era yo la que no quería escucharlos a ellos.

Sin embargo, esa mañana sucedió algo que cambió mi realidad para siempre. Ace entró al cuarto luego de varios días de ausencia y me miró fijo, como pidiéndome una explicación. Yo no dije nada y desvié la vista hacia la caja que permanecía cerrada sobre el aparador.

De algún modo, me comuniqué con él dándole a entender que, si era eso lo que buscaba, que podía llevárselo tranquilamente. No había tenido la oportunidad de revisarla pero, tampoco creía que hubiera algo que ocultar en un espacio tan diminuto. No obstante...

Observé la dichosa cosa con detenimiento, como así cada uno de los pasos que dio Ace para llegar hasta ella. Por un momento, creí haber visto una conexión más allá de lo lógico entre el objeto y él, hasta que (sin previo aviso), lo abrió.

Tiró la tapa a un costado y comenzó a dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio, echándoles un ojo primero. Inmutable yo, fui testigo del cambio en su cara y del golpe que pegó en seco, luego de leer la última carta.

La habitación se sacudió de pies a cabeza, producto de su estado de ira y de mi corazón que daba grandes saltos, como si el vaso estuviera a punto de romperse a causa de la última gota de paciencia.

Sabía que algo andaba mal pero, no me atrevía a preguntar qué. Ya no tenía la misma confianza que antes en él y cada vez que me dignaba a mirarlo, se me nublaban los ojos.

Mi entero cuerpo cargaba con la maldición de haber traicionado a mi novio y ahora, siquiera mi boca era capaz de formular la pregunta más fácil del mundo.

¿Y todo por qué? Fácil, tenía miedo. Pero, ¿miedo de qué? ¿Miedo de él? ¿Miedo de enterarme algo que no debía saber? ¿O miedo a chocarme con una realidad que todo este tiempo creí mentira, siendo más cierta?

**-Si vas a decir algo, hazlo ahora-me miró, desnudándome casi con los ojos-Por mi parte, no son buenas noticias-**

**-¿Qué encontraste en esa caja?-fui al grano sin ponerme de pie-¿Qué dicen esas cartas?-**

**-Son todas de mi padre-dijo en seco y mis ojos se sacudieron**

**-¿De tu padre?-su respuesta no sólo fue curiosa, si no también fuera de serie-¿Te refieres a...?-**

**-Raro, ¿no?-habló por encima de mí, apretando los dientes-Él que dejó tirados a sus hijos en un pueblo como este, comunicándose con el menor de ellos-**

**-Tengo entendido que Dragon es el líder de los rebeldes-encaré el tema desde otro ángulo-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que le hicieron a Luffy?-**

**-Sí y no-como siempre, lo miré con rareza ante algo tan simple y difícil de entender-Esos tipos no le han hecho nada a Luffy, de momento-**

**-Pero, ¿cómo que no?-pese a mis visiones y mi proximidad con la locura, todavía me encontraba despierta-¡Si hace dos años, la policía nos dijo que...!-**

**-Exactamente, la policía nos dijo que estaba muerto e inventó lo del secuestro para dejarnos tranquilos-su modo de analizar los hechos, hasta me pareció profesional-Sabían que íbamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta, así que se aseguraron de tener un móvil-**

**-La parada de autobús-dije lo único bueno que pude averiguar más allá de los uniformados**

**-Siquiera tuvieron que buscar testigos, contando que no vive nadie por la zona-de a poco, todo parecía encajar-No más regaron sus cosas por ahí, simulando una pelea callejera-**

**-¿Qué hay de Usopp?-recordé que él había visto u oído algo-¡Él dijo que...!-**

**-Que había oído gritos antes de las dos de la mañana-al parecer, estaba al tanto de todo-Sí, pudo haber sido así-no negó la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto-Necesitaban que alguien diera una hora exacta para darlo como secuestro, después de todo-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-fui al fondo de la cuestión-¿Que todo esto fue un montaje?-**

**-No lo fue, es un montaje-señaló sin pelos en la lengua-La persona a la que enterramos, no es mi hermano-**

**-¿Cómo que no es tu hermano?-si bien yo fui la primera en sospechar que no estaba muerto, con mostrarme el cuerpo, se ganaron mi silencio-Entonces, ¿Quién está...?-**

**-Probablemente, uno de los hombres de mi padre-contestó con una tranquilidad que, ante mis ojos, pareció la de un extraño-Luffy no estaba solo en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo-dio por sentado que se trataba del alcalde y sus negocios sucios-Y ese mismo que se hacía llamar su compañero, fue quién lo delató-**

**-¿Quieres decir que alguien entregó a Luffy a esos tipos?-tiré la primera de mis sospechas sobre la mesa**

**-Es lo que dan a entender estas cartas-ahí, se acercó a mí para facilitarme la lectura-Mi padre ha estado en contra del alcalde por años pero, nunca pudo hacerle frente por no tener las pruebas necesarias-seguí escuchándolo, mientras echaba una ojeada a nuestros nuevos datos-Todo da a entender que Luffy estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio en su lugar y que Dragon mandó a uno de los suyos para que lo protegiera-**

**-Si es así como dices-evalué la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**-A primera vista, parece como si los hubieran descubierto, pero...-su cara analizó la situación detenidamente**

**-¿Pero?-su freno en el estudio de los hechos, me congeló**

**-Por lo que dice la última carta, es más como si lo hubieran traicionado-el final retumbó en mi cabeza con estruendo-Es probable que estemos hablando de un infiltrado-**

**-Pero, ¿con qué propósito?-no me molesté en estar al tanto de los detalles-¿Con qué propósito hizo el alcalde todo esto?-**

**-Para destruir a los rebeldes-aparentemente, no había nada más importante para esos sujetos-Debe haber pensado que si acababa con el único heredero de nuestra sangre, mi padre saldría de su escondite-**

**-Pero, Dragon nunca dio la cara-sabía que si era buscado por medio mundo, jamás se mostraría en público**

**-No, eso fue todo un movimiento del abuelo para agilizar el proceso-para ser alguien que no estaba involucrado con el poder, sabía demasiado-Dragon es un tipo inteligente, no se la haría tan fácil al alcalde-**

**-¿Aún cuando eso pudiera costar la vida de su hijo?-remarqué el fondo del asunto**

**-Nami, entiendo que estés molesta-pareció haberse serenado un poco-Ambos hemos vivido sobre una mentira los últimos cuatro años, sabiendo la verdad desde el principio-por primera vez, se puso en mi lugar-Y estoy seguro que mi padre está al tanto de las novedades, tanto como el viejo de Garp-**

**-¡Eso es distinto!-pisé fuerte de escuchar el nombre de su abuelo-¡Garp trabaja para esos tipos!-**

**-Sí, puede que tengas razón-siquiera negó que estuviera en lo cierto-Ese viejo sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo, con tal de un poco de poder-de eso no me quedaban dudas, luego de haberlo conocido-Pero, eso no significa que sea un asesino-me dio a entender que estaba de nuestro lado-Si alguien ha estado protegiendo a Luffy desde las sombras, ese ha sido Garp-**

**-Si es así-porque no estaba muy segura de eso-¿Por qué nos mintieron todo este tiempo?-**

**-Si lees las cartas, puede que lo entiendas mejor-se lavó las manos, antes de salir por la puerta-Esto va más allá de una simple lucha de poderes, creeme-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de **Lazos** n_n

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la ausencia en cuanto a lo que se refiere a esta historia.

He estado unas semanas en cama y si bien pude adelantar algo, hasta el día de hoy, no logré pasarlo en limpio.

Finalmente, después de fines de mayo y principios de junio, les traigo una nueva entrega de este fic y con mucho orgullo XD

Bueno, tal vez no tanto. La fiebre me ha hecho delirar demasiado y he perdido el hilo por segunda vez en lo que va desde que la comencé y la verdad, no estoy contenta con el resultado de esta nueva parte pero... siempre y cuando a ustedes les guste, todo estará bien :)

No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo, porque el contenido habla por sii solo. Me hubiera gustado ampliar más el contenido de las cartas que encontró **Ace**, pero... no me dio el tiempo. Así que ya en el próximo capítulo haré incapie en eso XD

De momento, esto es todo lo que tengo pero... nos estaremos viendo pronto ! Tengo que actualizar mis otros proyectos o comenzarán a colgarme por aquí.

Como siempre les digo, mil graciias por su infinito apoyo y por leer esta historia ! Prometo un buen final pese a la pérdida de ideas que estoy sufriendo últimamente n_n

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este nuevo capítulo y pos, como verán... ya van resolviendo algunos misterios. Lo único que puedo decirles es que, los amigos no son tan amigos como parecen y que los enemigos en la lista van a ir en aumento a partir del capítulo número 10 !

Hasta entonces, no se pierdan y... lean muchooo !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:**** sakutsubasa7, ****AnimeFull4ever, Mora D Tenshii, TemaiNaLumi-chan, Luffy90, The Invicible Iron Man (antes conocido como Salamander-no-Natsu) y Jack_Luffy por leer !**

**Y... un saludo especial para mi nakama Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo esta loca idea mía jjjeee Graciias por el apoyo ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.09: ENCUENTRO+**

_**-Esto va más allá de una lucha de poderes, creeme-**_

Esa última frase pareció haberme envuelto en el preciso instante que Ace saliera de la casa.

Más allá de haberme develado cada una de sus cientas sospechas, no me dijo absolutamente nada que yo no supiera.

Por más loca que me creyera el pueblo, había empezado a atar cabos por mi cuenta y no necesité que nadie se plantara ante mí para caer sobre la única verdad que había dentro de tanta mentira.

Era sabido ya que el alcalde era un mal hombre, que nada bueno decaía sobre él y que, por supuesto, sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre de pobres inocentes; que murieron para tapar una causa poco justa.

**"Destruir a los rebeldes"**, Ace llamó así a la operación del Gobierno y tal vez fuera el mejor nombre que se le podía dar a una maniobra tan sucia y con cara de animal.

Ese sujeto decía que el pueblo estaba infestado de salvajes, que había que ejercer orden sobre aquellas bestias pero, ¿matarlos era la solución?

Ese grupo de personas no más estaban pidiendo igualdad de condiciones, ¡no eran una amenaza!

Bellemere-san, Gen-san, incluso Luffy... ¡ninguno de ellos estaba reclamando algo imposible de conseguir! ¡No más hicieron frente a las autoridades por un bien común y los bajaron de un golpe, sólo por pensar diferente!

Pero, ¿con qué propósito? Por más que hubiera inculcado el miedo en el resto, eso no detendría la rebelión. Hace más de diez años desataron una guerra con tal de eliminar a todos y siquiera pudieron con la mitad de ese grupo de descerebrados.

Incluso ahora que se encontraban ocultos, habían ganado un líder poderoso y la revancha no tardaría en llamar a la puerta, si Dragon llegaba a enterarse que su único heredero había sido secuestrado por su peor enemigo.

Era como si el mismísimo Gobierno creyera que su punto débil era el hijo y que con tal de protegerlo, entregaría su vida a cambio, cuando era el prisionero quién estaba pagando por las cuentas de su padre.

¿Qué buscaban conseguir? Derrotar al jefe, sólo enloquecería a la alianza rebelde y se le vendrían todos encima con tal de recuperarlo.

¿Qué diablos quería lograr el alcalde con todo esto? ¿O era que buscaba demostrar que era digno de un poco más de poder del que el Gobierno Mundial le cedió?

Estando lado a lado con Ace, cada una de esas preguntas hubieran sido fáciles de responder pero, encontrándome por mi cuenta, sentía como si me hundiera de a poco en el mar de mis dudas sin poder respirar.

Necesitaba entender cada una de las cosas que no entendía pero, no estaba segura de querer llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Por más de cuatro largos años lloré la ausencia de alguien que, dentro de tanto dolor, comenzó a llamarme a gritos para que escuchara su voz y ahora, me hallaba vacía y carente de emociones como para reconstruir lo poco que habíamos tenido.

Nunca cuestioné la compañía de Luffy, mucho menos sus silencios. Por más que sus ojos no me dijeran la verdad, aposté porque la mentira sabría mejor y sólo cuando lo perdí, me di cuenta que él había dejado señales para que yo parara aquello que lo mantenía vivo y que del mismo modo, lo llevó a la boca del diablo: yo.

Quise convencerme que no tenía la culpa, que por ser hijo de un rebelde tenía que pagar las consecuencias, pero... ahora cada una de las fichas que cayeron a mis pies ese día, estaban destrozándome entre las líneas de una simple carta.

_**-Si lees las cartas, puede que lo entiendas mejor-**_

No importaba el modo en que lo viera, la voz de Ace me torturaba en un perímetro de cuatro por cuatro del que no podía escapar, mientras un sin fin de fotografías se dibujaban en el ruedo de mis lágrimas.

Toda mi vida había sido una mentira, luego que Bellemere-san me dejara en manos de Nojiko y Gen-san.

Quedé sola después de que a él le aplicaran cadena perpetua y mi hermana se convirtiera en una de las refugiadas del pueblo vecino, dónde existía uno de los clanes rebeldes.

De algún modo, en ese tiempo, perdí la poca familia que tenía y quedé desprotegida ante la mirada de aquel monstruo que me aseguró que yo era la próxima en su lista.

Fue entonces que lo conocí. En un día bastante raro, dónde la muerte de mi madre terminó por quebrar el único lazo bueno que había sido capaz de conservar en este pueblo.

No pregunté que estaba haciendo ahí, mucho menos quién era... no más me quedé mirándolo bajo una lluvia que me mojó hasta los pies, en tanto su sonrisa se hacía más y más grande.

Sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, en un espacio y tiempo dónde él no podía hacerme daño, dónde (sencillamente) estaba a salvo. Sin embargo...

Aquella seguridad nunca fue del todo eterna y nuestros propios hermanos, fueron los responsables de que nos separáramos infinidad de veces.

Sólo después que Nojiko se marchara, pude encontrar la paz y él, también. Cuando se fue, la casa quedó hecha un desastre y adquirió un tamaño considerable para mí por ser tan pequeña, entonces Luffy me ofreció que viviéramos juntos; dado que él estaba bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor, Ace.

Al principio, me pareció una idea fantástica. Él era el único amigo que tenía en todo el pueblo y que compartiéramos el mismo techo, nos volvió inseparables, hasta el día en que se enamoró de mí.

De un momento para otro, su trato conmigo se volvió extraño y comenzó a decirme que era su deber protegerme, pese a que yo era la mayor de los dos.

De algún modo, se volvió todo un hombre frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada más que verlo crecer.

En ese momento no me di cuenta pero, de haber sabido la verdad a tiempo, podría haberle puesto fin a la locura que yo misma desencadené dentro del **"Clan de los D."** Sin embargo...

Nunca fui capaz de percibir los hilos de su engaño. Al contrario, me dejé acoger por los brazos de aquella farsa y escuché sus repetidas canciones, mientras él me hacía juramentos eternos, ni que tuviera cinco años.

Y, lo más gracioso de todo fue que, yo le creí. Por más absurdo que sonara, nunca fui capaz de ver una mentira tras los ojos de Luffy, aunque eso significara empañar una verdad que siquiera existía.

Sus palabras, su forma de actuar, las peleas con Ace y con su abuelo...

**AHORA, TODO TENÍA SENTIDO.**

Revisé las cartas de pies a cabeza las veces que fueron necesarias. La mayoría decía lo mismo, salvo dos o tres que hablaban del **"supuesto infiltrado" **que me comentó Ace.

Aparentemente, Dragon confiaba en sus hombres pero, como su hijo le transmitió un par de inquietudes, él mismo había comenzado a desconfiar del que (según los informes) era su hombre más fiel. Sin embargo...

No fue eso lo que llamó mi atención (o, al menos, no del todo).

Tal cual me dijo el dueño de casa, leí cada línea atentamente y hasta volví a revisar algunas que hablaban de posibles ataques de la rebelión y lo que el Gobierno hizo para acallarlos.

Parecía ser que eso de **"Destruir a los rebeldes"** no sólo era un proyecto aprobado por los de arriba, si no también un movimiento que buscaba crear un orden perfecto y académico, sobre un pueblo bastante ignorante.

Todo indicaba que Dragon tenía los datos suficientes para desenmascararlos, sólo que decidió esperar en las sombras a que llegara el momento adecuado para lanzar la bomba, mientras que montones de los suyos fueron aniquilados para servir a la causa (entre ellos, mi madre).

De hecho, en una de las primeras cartas, decía lamentar la muerte de los caídos, jurando que su sacrificio no sería en vano, como si su pose de vengador fuera a curar (al menos, un poco) el dolor que sentían los familiares de aquellos que habían sido acusados de salvajes, cuando los que ocasionaron la masacre, eran mucho más salvajes que ellos.

Esa fue la primera vez que se puso en contacto con Luffy, pidiéndole que se infiltrara en el bando enemigo para conseguir pruebas en contra del alcalde y sus tipos. Sin embargo...

Más allá del trabajo o tarea que le asignó, también dejó en sus manos un pequeño recado: que además de ser espía, fuera el escudo de la única sobreviviente del reciente sacrificio rebelde.

**O SEA, YO.**

El Alcalde había dado la orden de acabar con todos los rebeldes y los niños también estaban incluidos, por lo que dijo que estaría orgulloso si uno de los de su sangre, era capaz de proteger a una víctima de su enemigo natural.

Luffy siquiera se negó y acató las órdenes de su padre. Me buscó en el lugar exacto dónde el federalista le dijo que me encontraría e hizo uso de su encanto para crear un lazo cercano conmigo: en pocas palabras, se volvió mi amigo.

Desde ahí, no le costó nada saber quién era pero, nunca le dije de que estaba huyendo y mucho menos, por qué. Ser fugitiva del Gobierno no era algo que me agradara y no quería involucrarlo en algo que podría llegar a costarle la vida. Sin embargo...

Él se involucró por su propia cuenta para no decepcionar a Dragon y terminó entregando su alma a cambio de la nuestra.

¿Eso por qué?

Fácil. El Gobierno quería la cabeza de aquella amenaza mundial y siendo el hijo su prisionero, el alcalde tenía la victoria asegurada. Por otro lado, sabía que si acababa con su líder, los rebeldes bajarían sus armas, por lo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Después de todo...

Sí el más fuerte de todos ellos no había podido contra aquel miserable, ¿Qué podría hacer la tropa si no había quién los guiara?

No sólo eso, parecía ser que dentro de todo el plan maestro, estaba yo: la única sobreviviente de aquel apresamiento inocente, que se las arregló para escapar y a la que habían estado buscando desde entonces.

Aquello me pareció extraño. ¿Casi diez años tras los pasos de una persona y no habían sido capaces ni de averiguar si paradero?

Una vez más, una pieza no encajaba en el rompecabezas y lo más gracioso era que, pese a tener que ver conmigo, no entendía por qué seguía dando vueltas por ahí, negándose a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía dentro de la estrategia de unos seres tan poderosos.

Hacía más de cuatro años que me hallaba desprotegida. La ausencia de Luffy, había roto el escudo que había frente a mí y, prácticamente, era carne fresca para esos lobos.

No obstante, ninguno de ellos aprovechó mi momento de debilidad... simplemente, me dejaron estar. Pero...

¿Con qué propósito? Mientras más leía las cartas, más preguntas daban vueltas por mi cabeza y lo más curioso de todo era que, por mucho que lo intentara, seguía sin entender siquiera una de ellas.

_**"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Luffy se involucró en algo como esto? ¿Acaso pretendía sacar provecho de la situación? ¿Sería que estaba jugando a ser el héroe, aún sabiendo que esto siquiera se trataba de estrategias? ¿O era que creía que, de presentársele la oportunidad, podría él solo contra todos esos tipos?"**_

Abatida por cada una de mis dudas (quizás, hasta destruida por la mayoría de ellas), salí del cuarto descalza con la última carta en mis manos.

Leerla había sido suficiente para entender que Luffy estaba pagando una sentencia que debía cumplir yo y que el único modo de parar toda esta locura, era que dejara que acabaran con mi vida. Después de todo...

¿Qué caso tenía seguir en esta tierra si él volvía a dejarme sola? ¿Qué ganaría viviendo días en los que él siquiera estaría presente?

¡Un día sin él, una vida sin él...!

**-**_**¡Yo no quiero eso!**_**-pensé para mis adentros y abrí la puerta en medio de una carrera desesperada-Pero, ¿qué...?-**

**-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Nami-mis ojos hicieron a las lágrimas huéspedes del encuentro-¿Cómo has estado?-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí una nueva entrega de **Lazos**.

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con la tardanza. He comenzado a actualizar mis otros proyectos y dejé este abandonado por un par de días, hasta que volví a retomarlo a la madrugada y terminé por darle los últimos toques esta mañana.

Como verán, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores y eso se debe a mis agregados.

Recuerden que este fic es pasado a limpio siempre que los capítulos están completos en mi borrador y pos, con este no pasó eso.

Si bien estaba terminado cuando comencé a pasarlo, decidí agregarle un par de cosas para que quedara un poco más interesante y pos... espero haberlo logrado.

Creo que ya les había comentado que a partir del capítulo 11 cambiaríamos de narrador... la verdad, estoy un poco en duda con eso XD

O sea, hay partes que debo mostrar y pos, necesito cambiar de narrador, porque si no será imposible así que... tal vez haya un pequeño salto en el tiempo, una vez que termine el capítulo 10, eh ?

Pasando de eso... **Nami** finalmente se ha enterado de la verdad. Aparentemente, **el** **Gobierno **está tras** Dragon** al igual que **el alcalde **pero, este último parece estar empecinado por destruir a** los rebeldes** más allá de lo que digan sus superiores y pos, **Nami **es la única sobreviviente de ese entonces y a la vez, ¿la protegida de **Dragon**?

No sólo eso, parece ser que hay alguien muy interesado en acabar con la vida de la chica, ¿quién será?

Parece ser que **Luffy** es la única ruta que puede llevarlo hasta ella y por supuesto, también al líder de los rebeldes.

Además, un nuevo personaje ha aparecido en escena... ¿se imaginan quién es?

Todo eso y mucho más, en los capítulos que siguen XD

Desde aquí, muchiisiimas graciias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.

Nos estaremos viendo pronto, prometo actualizar seguiiido !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a: TemaiNaLuMi-chan, AnimeFull4ever, SakuTsubasa7, Mora D Tenshii, Luffy90, Then Invisible Iron Man, Jack_Luffy y más por leer ! **

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo en este y mis demás proyectos ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.010: REALIDAD+**

_**-¡Yo no quiero eso!-**_

Los gritos se oprimieron contra mi pecho, cuando dejé de correr.

Empecé una carrera desesperada por un pasillo diminuto pero interminable, dónde las piedras se adhirieron a mis pies, quebrándome hasta la punta de los huesos; sólo para que bajara los brazos y me dijera a mí misma **"¡BASTA!"**… acabando de cara al suelo por no creer lo que mis ojos fueron dignos de ver.

Las lágrimas parecían jugar al escondite conmigo, mientras las manecillas del reloj iban de a poco apagando los latidos de mi corazón.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, quise preguntar pero, de sobra me sabía la respuesta. No imaginaba mi vida sin Luffy y no tenerlo al lado, era lo mismo que estar padeciendo una enfermedad terminal o acarreando algún tipo de maldición por ser tan desconsiderada.

Después de todo, él sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo y yo lo llevé directamente a la boca del enemigo.

Por más que hubiera sido de modo inconsciente, la única culpable de todo este asunto era yo.

Por ser una maldita rebelde, por escapar de las garras de ese tipo, por temerle al alcalde… ¡más de una vida fue regada en las flores de mi jardín, como si fuera una asesina!

Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, mi novio… cada uno de ellos acabaron por pagar el precio más alto, sólo porque yo me negué a bajar la cabeza y que me pusieran las esposas.

No quería volver a ese lugar, pisar ese calabozo, ver la cara de esa bestia pero, tampoco quería que Luffy fuera torturado por permanecer en silencio.

Él no tenía por qué ser señuelo o carnada de nadie, si lo que querían era encontrar a su padre, yo misma les diría dónde estaba el maldito de Dragon y pagaría el precio de mi propia libertad a cambio de la suya.

Después de todo, ¿de qué servía estar en el mundo, si deseaba vivir bajo el manto de la noche y que así no llegara nunca el día? Si el sol me lastimaba los ojos, ¿para qué verlo si me hacía llorar? ¿Para qué vivir entre mares y mares de sueños, cuando estaba transitando una ruta de pesadillas?

No sólo eso, Ace estaba pasando por un duelo que yo misma ocasioné y ya no podía soportarlo más. Me daba igual contar con evidencia o no para inculpar al **"Rey del poder"**, lo que dijeran las cartas, lo que creyera el pueblo… ¡tenía que hacer algo para parar esto!

Mientras corría, todo eso fue acumulándose en mi cabeza de un modo atroz, tanto que cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi, todo lo que creí cierto se volvió mentira.

Lo miré casi de soslayo y luego, simplemente, me dejé caer. Sentí como mi cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos, como las articulaciones se se volvían nulas, como – aunque intentara – no podía pensar con claridad.

**ESTABA COMO ABSTRAÍDA.**

Habían pasado años, quizás hasta un par de siglos, desde que la noticia me llegó por parte de un boca sucia: él había muerto.

Según los rumores, le había faltado el respeto a un policía y hasta agredido físicamente, por lo que en un acto de violencia empezaron a los golpes y él acabó por darse la cabeza contra la acera.

Como era hijo de un noble pero desertor de su familia, las autoridades lo trataron del mismo modo que a un rebelde y siquiera lucharon por salvarle la vida.

Dejaron que muriera solo, como si fuera alguna clase de animal salvaje o un vagabundo que merecía morir de frío, aunque fuera época primaveral.

Todo porque no era uno de ellos, todo por pensar diferente y creer en un futuro donde las leyes fueran limpias y no las que eran desde que ese tipo llegó al pueblo.

Cuando me di por enterada, quise creer que no era cierto, que estaban jugando conmigo por haber perdido casi a toda mi familia y por estar viviendo de prestado en casa de un par de federalistas pero, al final, acabó por ser verdad.

El pueblo del que veníamos mi familia y yo, fue atacado por los hombres del alcalde y no quedó nadie vivo. Vaciaron las casas, se llevaron a mujeres y niños y a los hombres, los mataron. Hicieron uso de la palabra masacre como si fuera un nombre propio y los pocos sobrevivientes acabaron por huir al pueblo más cercano, ganándose el título de rebeldes y encima, prófugos.

Mi familia y yo fuimos de los pocos que logramos escapar o, mejor dicho, yo tuve suerte de hacerlo y todo por él.

Uno de esos tipos nos descubrió mientras nos las arreglábamos para dejar el pueblo y comenzó a perseguirnos. Yo corría tanto como me daban las piernas pero, el suelo estaba resbaloso por la lluvia y no tardé en tropezarme.

Llegué incluso a creer que ese sería mi fin, que a diferencia de mi familia y amigos acabaría siendo presa del fuego que caía sobre el pueblo y que como castigo, mis días se consumirían entre las cuatro paredes de aquel campo de concentración pero, con tan sólo un grito a cuatro voces y un buen golpe en el centro de la cara del muy desgraciado; él le dio un giro radical a la situación y dijo lo último que yo quería escuchar.

_**-¡Nami, vete de aquí!-**_

Aterrada por la sola idea de ser atrapada por esos sujetos, avancé sobre mis propios pasos en falso y lo dejé a merced de un duelo de hombres que acabó con su sangre regada por el suelo.

Siempre me cuestioné a mí misma por haberlo dejado ahí. Se suponía que era mi amigo, mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo... con el que hice el juramento de jamás romper el lazo de los dos y en esa milésima de segundo; sólo pensé en sobrevivir.

Le obedecí horrorizada de morir en ese preciso instante, convenciéndome de que él estaría bien y que volveríamos a vernos muy pronto pero, a cambio de su saludo cordial ni que fuera princesa yo, recibí la desagradable noticia de que había sido asesinado por esa banda de desgraciados.

Ese día lloré todo lo que pude hasta caer dormida pero, nunca me recuperé de aquel disparo directo al corazón. Me refugié en el cariño inseguro de mi familia pero, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis ojos de perder a mis padres y ser tratada como una desconocida por mi hermana.

Mi vida era un completo desastre, yo no valía lo suficiente como para seguir viviendo y odiaba en lo que se había convertido el pueblo desde el supuesto accidente del alcalde.

Si estaba condenada a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, entonces prefería darles el gusto a esos tipos y que me cortaran la cabeza. Sin embargo…

Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, conocí a Luffy. Él me demostró que detrás de todo lo malo de este mundo, todavía quedaban cosas buenas y que tan sólo tenía que estar dispuesta a encontrarlas. Y no fueran precisamente sus palabras las que me dieron fuerzas para seguir, sino él.

Sentí que podía confiar en él, que mientras estuviera a su lado nada ni nadie podría hacerme daño pero, acabé por caer en una trampa mucho más engañosa y ahora, el corazón se me estaba partiendo en dos.

Me enamoré de él y lo perdí el mismo día que me di cuenta de eso. Viví de su amor, de sus muestras de afecto, de sus palabras y frases bonitas, de sus ojos, su boca, de todo lo que lo hacía ser él pero, nunca fui capaz de darle eso que tan empeñado estaba en conseguir: mi verdadero yo.

Y, fue así como en medio de un descuido, Luffy terminó pagando por mi cobardía y el lado corrupto de este maldito pueblo.

La película volvió a correr por mis ojos y cavé una tumba para alguien que siquiera era él, escuchando como me llamaba a gritos para que lo sacara de ahí.

Por cuatro largos años, me negué a aceptar esa realidad, de que él estaba vivo y preso en ese lugar al que no quería volver pero… entre las cartas, las mentiras, la sangre, los gritos; sabía que sólo quedaba un modo de acabar con todo esto: enfrentar al alcalde.

No obstante, tenía el cuerpo y el alma desconectados como para poder reaccionar. Las piernas me temblaban de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos tenían miedo de lo que estaban viendo y yo, que concorde pasaba el tiempo, me volvía más y más el fantasma de mi propia desgracia.

Quería creerlo y a la vez no, decirme que lo estaba soñando, que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real pero, entre sus ojos y esa sonrisa cortada al medio, los pasos de Ace me despertaron trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad; a lo que me tiré a los brazos del otro chico que (antes que llegara el mayor) se puso a mi altura como aquella última vez.

**-¿Sabo?-le oí decir al otro con naturalidad-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-Siento haber venido hasta tu casa, sé que es peligroso-hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras yo lloraba el mar de la mía-Pero, es importante-**

**-¿Tanto que te arriesgaste ante las narices de esos tipos?-todo se oía como una especie de reproche-Sabes que aunque el viejo te cubra, tu espalda no está asegurada-**

**-Lo sé pero, luego de lo que me contaste el otro día, creo que mereces ser el primero en saberlo-**

**-¿Saber qué?-el silencio se sintió a puertas abiertas-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Luffy-ahí, mis ojos se abrieron de un modo colosal-Está vivo-**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?-automáticamente, golpeó la entrada como si se tratara de una dura roca-¡¿Cómo que está vivo?-**

**-Aparentemente, el alcalde cree que todavía puede usarlo como señuelo para atraer a Dragon-cada una de mis sospechas, quedaron al descubierto-Pero, por lo que entendí, Luffy no les ha dicho ni una sola palabra-lo cual, no era para relajarse-Ni de eso y mucho menos, de aquello-**

**-¿Entonces, es cierto?-volvió a preguntar Ace un poco más calmado-¿Ellos lo tienen?-**

**-Sí, está encerrado en esa maldita torre desde hace ya buen rato-temblé de sólo recordar aquel lugar-Y si vine hasta aquí, es porque lo vi con mis propios ojos-**

**-¡¿Viste a Luffy?-el otro asintió en silencio-¡¿Él está bien?-**

**-No sabría decírtelo con exactitud-un hilo de culpa escapó de su boca-Esos tipos lo han torturado de todas las maneras posibles, sólo porque se negó a darles el paradero de Dragon y el de Nami también-**

**-Así que era cierto que estaban tras de Nami-su ira era palpable para quién lo viera-El viejo no estaba mintiendo-**

**-Supongo que no estará tranquilo hasta que no acabe con la última rebelde de ese entonces-contrarrestó ante las palabras del mayor-Y Luffy acabará siendo una víctima más de esta locura, si no nos damos prisa-**

**-¡Ni uno de esos desgraciados le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hermano!-gritó como si el mundo debiera escucharlo-¡Los aplastaré a puño cerrado a cada uno de ellos!-**

**-Así se habla, Ace-sonrió el otro con malicia**

**-Tú sabes cómo llegar donde esa torre, ¿cierto?-la respuesta fue muda pero, entendible-¡Llévanos hasta ahí entonces, Sabo!-le ordenó ni que fuera su jefe-¡Rescatemos a Luffy de una maldita vez!-**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí una nueva entrega de **Lazos**.

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con la tardanza. He comenzado a actualizar mis otros proyectos y dejé este abandonado por un par de meses, hasta que volví a retomarlo hoy a la mañana (cuando comencé el capítulo a principios de este mes).

Al igual que la entrega anterior que, fue entre mediados de junio y julio, este capítulo en poquitín más largo que los del principio y todo se debe a las locuras que se me ocurrieron mientras lo iba escribiendo.

Ahhh, no me culpen D: Si bien llevo un tocazo de tiempo sin leer nada sobre suspenso o policial, las ideas se entierran en mi cabeza y pos, antes de que pasen a mejor vida, es mejor darles un buen uso.

Como siempre, este fic sigue estando en borradores y lo paso a la pc una vez que está completo y en limpio (si estuviera directamente en la pc, estoy segura que ni lo tocaría por ser tan… raro O_O)

Creo que ya les había comentado que a partir del capítulo 11 cambiaríamos de narrador pero, la verdad, estoy un poco en duda con eso XD

Tenía pensado hacer alteración de tiempo o algo por el estilo pero, la verdad es que me quedará todo muy amontonado si de repente cambio el punto de vista de la historia así que, como este capítulo se me ha ido de las manos, extenderé a **Nami **como narradora hasta el 15 y de ahí cambiaré de narrador como **Kami-sama** manda n-n

Así que, este fic que estaba destinado a durar 20 capítulos, durará unos 30 más extras seguramente (adoro el relleno *-*)

Pasando de eso... un nuevo personaje apareció OwO

¿Se imaginaban que fuera **Sabo**? ¿O preferían que fuera **Zoro o Sanji**? La verdad es que me estuve pensando mucho eso, por lo cual me tardé demasiado en continuar con esta parte de la historia.

O sea, era un personaje al que no habían mencionado nunca y, por esas casualidades de la vida, a mí se me ocurrió incluirlo. Lo que pasa es que todo está relacionado con la familia de **Luffy**, así que contando que **Sabo** es como otro hermano para él, pensé que sería bueno incluirlo a él y no a alguno de los **Mugiwara** n-n

Aunque ahora me quedó que era el mejor amigo de **Nami** y toda esa cosa que la salvó cuando era chibi y que estaba muerto pero, no estaba muerto O_O Se me hizo ensalada con esooo D:

En fin, ¿Qué secretos ocultará **Sabo**? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde se encuentra **Luffy**? ¿**Garp** le cuida las espaldas? ¿Trabaja acaso para los tipos del alcalde? Y… ¿Cómo se las arreglarán para llegar a la torre sin ser descubiertos?

Todo esto y mucho más, en los capítulos que siguen… yayyyy !

Desde aquí, muchiisiimas graciias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.

Nos estaremos viendo pronto, prometo actualizar seguiiido !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a: DarkTigerGold, TemaiNaLuMi-chan, AnimeFull4ever, SakuTsubasa7, Mora D Tenshii, Luffy90, Then Invisible Iron Man, Jack_Luffy y más por leer ! **

**Y... un saludo especial para Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo está loca idea mía :D**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo en este y mis demás proyectos ! **

**N/A:**** si Sabo acaba teniendo sentimientos por Nami, no me culpen D: es la consecuencia de estar relacionado con Luffy y Ace O_O**


	11. Chapter 11

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.011: A CUATRO VOCES+**

_**-¡Llévame a la torre ahora mismo, Sabo!-**_

Sólo después de escuchar su voz dándole el imperativo, fui capaz de reaccionar.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, tantas quizás que preferí quedarme helada entre sus brazos que afrontar la realidad que acababa de caerme encima, como piedras dentro de una tormenta.

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, alguien no hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y las tomó como la mismísima verdad, cuando mis oídos se volvieron sordos a las voces de afuera.

Alguien más que yo había dicho esas palabras sin temer a lo que pudiera pensar el resto del pueblo, alguien más se atrevió a juzgar la política de esta isla, alguien más apoyaba mi vacía causa, alguien más que no había tenido miedo de decir lo que yo – día tras días y noche tras noche – repetía abrazada a lo húmedo de la almohada.

_**-Luffy está vivo-**_

En otro momento, aquella noticia me habría traído el alma al cuerpo pero, en este preciso instante, no hizo más que arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo al suelo como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

Si bien siempre creí en la posibilidad de que Luffy estuviera sano y salvo, tomarlo como cierto era algo completamente diferente y mi cabeza no estaba en condiciones como para aceptar que – por cuatro largos años – la policía se rió en mi cara; mientras Ace y yo llorábamos en la tumba de un sin nombre.

Dos años buscándolo como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, dos años creyendo en la remota posibilidad de que estuviera con vida, dos años pensando en lo peor, dos años de investigación cansina por la que nos dieron el cuerpo del que vendió al hijo del federalista y dos años más para caer en cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando les creí? ¿Qué diablos pasó por mi cabeza cuando me dijeron que debía reconocer el cuerpo?

¿Acaso no me di cuenta de que algo no cerraba? ¿Tuve que esperar a que viniera Sabo a decírmelo para caer en que me habían estado engañando desde el comienzo del caso?

Los mismos tipos que iniciaron la investigación, los mismos tipos que lo secuestraron, los mismos tipos que **"lo mataron"**…

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo no medí las consecuencias? ¿Cómo no caí en que tarde o temprano lo usarían para llegar a mí?

Esto no se trataba de Dragon, ¡nunca se trató de él!

Dragon me estaba protegiendo sin que yo lo supiera, por eso la policía nunca pudo acercarse del todo al lugar dónde creí que estaba segura pero, cuando le encargó la tarea a su hijo…

Sí, las cosas cambiaron. Luffy no fue capaz de separar lo personal de lo que su padre le había encargado ¡y esos tipos supieron cómo usarlo a su favor!

Por querer cuidarme, por querer protegerme, por decir que había llegado a amarme, ¡yo le di permiso a que se quedara de mi lado y terminé cavándole su propia tumba!

No sólo eso, todo este tiempo me forcé a creer que el culpable de todo este asunto había sido Dragon por no salir de su escondite y entregarse por las buenas, cuando estaba claro que, la única culpable de todo…

**ERA YO.**

**-¿Qué te lleve hasta la torre, dices?-ahí volví a oírlos por encima del silencio-¿Acaso te volviste loco?-contando que hasta parecía sufrir de paranoia, yo diría que sí-¡Es imposible llegar hasta ahí, sin que ellos se den cuenta!-**

**-¿No fuiste tú el que vino a decirme que hiciera algo?-ahí volvió a golpear la puerta como si fuera el fin del mundo-¡Si me quedo de brazos cruzados, esos tipos…!-**

**-¡Entiendo que temas por Luffy pero, tus actos suicidas no lo mantendrán a salvo!-mientras más discutían, más me aferraba a su pecho**

**-¡No dejaré que mi hermano muera dos veces, Sabo!-pisó fuerte frente a él, como si fuera un miembro del Gobierno-¡Entiende, no hago esto por Luffy o por mí!-señaló como si el otro debiera de hacerse a la idea-¡Es por Nami, más que por otra cosa!-**

**-¿Por Nami?-mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, casi al compás de su confesión**

**-¡Así es!-respondió la pregunta de un modo bastante censurado-¡Nami ha llorado a Luffy por cuatro largos años!-pasó lista de mi mayor desgracia sin pedir permiso primero-¡Una vez que tengo la oportunidad de traerlo de regreso, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga en mi camino!-**

**-Entiendo-dijo el rubio de lo más sereno-Si es por un bien en común, te llevaré hasta esa torre-**

**-¿Qué…?-le miró sin captar lo que había querido decir**

**-Yo tampoco querría que una chica como Nami siguiera llorando por alguien que está con vida-fue tan específico que, aquello desencadenó algo dentro de mí-Mucho menos si está en mis manos el poder revertir la situación-**

**-Sabo, ¿no me digas que tú…?-el eco de aquella sorpresa, quebró por completo las cadenas de mi pasado**

**-Nami es mi amiga, Ace-declaró ante el mayor con autoridad-Si es necesario que vuelva a dar mi vida por ella, entonces lo haré-**

**-Veo que ensayaste muy bien tu discurso-dijo el pecoso casi con gracia**

**-Cuando Luffy me habló de ella la última vez que lo vi, supuse que debía tratarse de la misma Nami de ese entonces-dejó escapar ese minucioso detalle, luego de una pequeña risita-Y ahora que la veo, no me queda ninguna duda de que lo es-sentenció por su propia cuenta-Así que vayamos a esa torre y saquemos a Luffy de ahí cuanto antes-**

**-¡Esperen…!-recién entonces me atreví a hablar y separarme de mi fuente de seguridad**

**-¿Qué tienes, Nami?-le oí decir al que estaba casi pegado a mí-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¡Déjenme ir con ustedes…!-pese a que saber que sería una carga, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto-¡Sé que es peligroso, pero…!-**

**-Luffy no aprobaría que te arriesgaras tanto por él y lo sabes-las palabras de Ace, no hicieron más que partirme el alma-Se supone que él debe protegerte a ti, no tú a él-**

**-¡Eso no me importa ahora!-me agarré de mis fuerzas invisibles para ponerme de pie-¡Él acabó en ese lugar por mi culpa y yo lo voy a sacar!-**

**-¿Dejaste que leyera las cartas?-fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir Sabo**

**-¡No pensé que lo haría!-dijo el otro en su defensa-¡Sólo las dejé ahí y me fui!-**

**-¡Se suponía que era información confidencial, Ace!-ignorando que yo aún me encontraba en el centro del vestíbulo, se pusieron a pelear**

**-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-se defendió antes de que lo declararan culpable-¡Ella necesitaba una respuesta!-**

**-¡Sí pero, no tenías por qué dársela tú!-contraatacó el rubio la postura de Ace**

**-¡Ya basta!-chillé desde adentro, dejando entrever un par de lágrimas-¡Cállense los dos!-acto seguido, ambos cerraron la boca como les ordené-¡Lo que digan o no las cartas, me tiene sin cuidado!-señalé sin pelos en la lengua, a lo que los dos no le daban importancia-¡Si tantas ganas tiene de verme el alcalde, entonces le daré el gusto!-**

**-¿Estás loca?-dijeron al unísono-¡Si te entregas a esos tipos, no hay vuelta atrás!-**

**-¡No voy a entregarme!-grité antes de que empezaran con sus dichosos reproches-¡Soy la única sobreviviente de esa masacre…!-así me habían apodado en el pueblo-¡No les daré el gusto de pisotearme como si fuera una cucaracha!-**

**-¿Entonces, qué harás?-se cruzaron de brazos, esperando mi respuesta final-¿Irás a dejarles tus saludos por cuidar bien de Luffy?-**

**-No, iré a sacarlo de ahí-bajé un poco mi voz pero, no mi postura-Y no me importa lo que ustedes digan-agregué antes de que alguno pensara en abrir la boca-Si tengo que volverme una asesina para que él esté a salvo, entonces lo haré-en esos momentos, siquiera atiné a medir las consecuencias-¿Les quedó claro?-**

**-Si lo dices así, como que no nos queda de otra-una gran sonrisa surcó la cara del rubio-¿Verdad, Ace?-**

**-Yo más bien creo que no tenemos opción-apuntó el otro, copiando el gesto del recién llegado en modo de aprobación-Vayamos a patear el trasero de esos tipos y traigamos a Luffy de regreso-**

En esos momentos no fui capaz de reconocerlo pero, contar con el apoyo de esos dos, hizo que me sintiera un poco más tranquila y así de libre de la culpa que cargaba sobre los hombros por haber dejado a Luffy tan a su suerte.

Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo lo hubiera entregado a las autoridades (por así decirlo), al menos hizo que mis pasos fueran más seguros, una vez que saliéramos por la puerta.

Ya no teníamos tiempos que perder, mucho menos un destino que pudiéramos escoger, sólo nos quedaban las horas paradas en aquel reloj de arena donde la vida de ese chico se estaba desvaneciendo.

De hecho, mientras más avanzábamos por las calles del pueblo desierto, más me asaltaban los recuerdos… buenos y malos, cuándo él solía reír, cuándo él solía llorar, cuándo él… solía ser él.

No había modo que fuera a aceptar que me lo arrebataran así como si nada. Si aún podía hacer algo por Luffy, ¡entonces quería intentarlo!

No importaba cuantas puertas tuviera que atravesar, ni a cuántos de esos tipos tuviera que derrotar, aún si tenía que arrastrarme para llegar dónde lo tenían encerrado, lo haría.

Con la misma fuerza y voluntad de la que hice uso para entrar en la alcaldía sin pedir el permiso y mucho menos la autorización de nadie, alzaría la voz hasta los cuatro vientos, para hacerle escupir lo que me ocultó durante estos últimos cuatro años.

**-Finalmente, has venido-sonrió mordaz de verme cruzar la puerta-Llevo buen rato esperándote, chiquilla-**

**-¡Tú!-le señalé estando frente a él, acompañada de los otros dos-¡El que se hace llamar "Alcalde"!-sus ojos se volvieron diminutos al escucharme decir aquello-¡¿Dónde diablos es que tienes a Luffy?-**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí una nueva entrega de **Lazos**.

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que este capítulo fue escrito en la tarde del día de hoy y que, si bien no andaba en mi mejor momento de inspiración, necesitaba continuarlo antes que se me olvidara que lo tengo sin terminar.

Aún nos queda mucho que contar, por lo que pido disculpas si esta capítulo se estancó un poco en lo que trató el anterior pero, tomen en cuenta que ahora la historia se pondrá emocionante :D

Así es, finalmente después de dar como doscientas vueltas y de que se les uniera **Sabo** a la buena causa de rescatar a **Luffy**, nuestros queridos protagonistas han llegado a la alcaldía para enfrentarse al tipo que tiene secuestrado al novio de **Nami**.

La pregunta es, ¿serán capaces de sacarle la información que tanto andan buscando? ¿O tendrán que volver a casa con las manos vacías? ¿Se rendirá tan fácilmente la pelirroja o luchará hasta el final para rescatar a su amado? ¿Qué hará **Ace **al respecto? ¿Y **Sabo**? ¿Jugará para el lado de los buenos o será un enviado del **Gobierno**?

Todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos LOL

_**Pasando de eso, les recuerdo que…**_

Como siempre, este fic sigue estando en borradores y lo paso a la pc una vez que está completo y en limpio (si estuviera directamente en la pc, estoy segura que ni lo tocaría por ser tan… raro O_O)

Creo que ya les había comentado que a partir del capítulo 11 cambiaríamos de narrador pero, la verdad, estoy un poco en duda con eso XD

Tenía pensado hacer alteración de tiempo o algo por el estilo pero, la verdad es que me quedará todo muy amontonado si de repente cambio el punto de vista de la historia así que, como este capítulo se me ha ido de las manos, extenderé a **Nami**como narradora hasta el 15 y de ahí cambiaré de narrador como **Kami-sama** manda n-n

Así que, este fic que estaba destinado a durar 20 capítulos, durará unos 30 más extras seguramente (adoro el relleno *-*)

_**Y, reiterando lo ocurrido entre este capítulo y el anterior…**_

Un nuevo personaje apareció OwO

¿Se imaginaban que fuera **Sabo**? ¿O preferían que fuera **Zoro o Sanji**?

La verdad es que me estuve pensando mucho eso, por lo cual me tardé demasiado en continuar con esta parte de la historia.

O sea, era un personaje al que no habían mencionado nunca y, por esas casualidades de la vida, a mí se me ocurrió incluirlo.

Lo que pasa es que todo está relacionado con la familia de **Luffy**, así que contando que **Sabo** es como otro hermano para él, pensé que sería bueno incluirlo a él y no a alguno de los **Mugiwara** n-n

Aunque ahora me quedó que era el mejor amigo de **Nami** y toda esa cosa que la salvó cuando era chibi y que estaba muerto pero, no estaba muerto O_O Se me hizo ensalada con esooo D:

En fin, ¿Qué secretos ocultará **Sabo**? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde se encuentra **Luffy**? ¿**Garp** le cuida las espaldas? ¿Trabaja acaso para los tipos del alcalde? Y… ¿Cómo se las arreglarán para llegar a la torre sin ser descubiertos?

Todo esto y mucho más, en los capítulos que siguen… yayyyy !

Desde aquí, muchiisiimas graciias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.

Nos estaremos viendo pronto, prometo actualizar seguiiido !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a: LNOops, DarkTigerGold, TemaiNaLuMi-chan, AnimeFull4ever, SakuTsubasa7, Mora D Tenshii, Luffy90, Then Invisible Iron Man, Jack_Luffy y más por leer !**

**Y... un saludo especial para Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo está loca idea mía :D**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo en este y mis demás proyectos !**

**N/A (editada):**** tal cual advertí, Sabo acabó por tener sentimientos por Nami D: Como diriia mi hermana "Los tres hermanos enamorados de la misma chica" y mi respuesta "y ella se quedará con el menor" LOL **


	12. Chapter 12

" _**Un federal deja de ser un federal cuando está en juego la vida de uno de sus hijos. ¿O me equivoco, Nami? "**_

_Disfruten la lectura.. !_

**+LAZOS+**

**+STAGE.012: BLANCO Y NEGRO+**

_**-Llevo buen rato esperándote, chiquilla-**_

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del muy desgraciado haciendo burla de mi pregunta.

Cruzado de brazos tras su escritorio, me observó con gracia, como si hubiera dicho algo lo suficientemente divertido como para alegrarle el día.

Pero no, él sabía al igual que yo que no había ido hasta la alcaldía a contarle uno que otro chiste… al contrario, había pisado aquel lugar para recuperar algo que era de mi propiedad.

Por mucho o poco que Ace y Sabo se hubieran puesto en mi contra, mis palabras fueron firmes y absolutas a la hora de tomar aquella decisión y aunque mi vida estuviera en riesgo, estaba dispuesta a ser egoísta únicamente para mantenerlo a salvo.

Si lo que soñaba era cierto, si lo que decía el rubio era una sencilla mentira, entonces quería hacerle escupir a ese tipo lo que había hecho a mis espaldas con Luffy.

No sólo eso, si a la que querían era a mí, estaba dispuesta a entregarme si eso garantizaba la salvación de cada una de las víctimas de ese sujeto.

Después de todo, esto iba más allá de Luffy o de querer preservar su vida por encima de la mía. La gente del pueblo que vivía con miedo, la que se negaba a ver cómo eran las cosas en realidad, las que decían ser ignorantes y los que se volvieron así con el tiempo… todos y cada uno de ellos eran tan víctimas como él y yo.

Acusados de cosas que no habían hecho, muertos en guerra por ansiar la libertad, rebeldes sin causa alguna, amenazas que no debían existir… no eran más que el reflejo de almas inocentes que, en el intento de buscarle un nuevo sentido a la vida, acabaron por perderla.

De esas personas apenas quedaban unos pocos, la mayoría habían sido asesinados o incluso entregados a ellos para que pudieran hacer justicia. Pero…

**¿A QUÉ LE LLAMABAN ELLOS JUSTICIA?**

¿Cobrar la vida de personas inocentes? ¿Torturarlos como si fueran el mismísimo diablo? ¿O era que estaba escrito de antes que las cosas acabaran así?

Por mi parte, ya no sabía que creer. Ese sujeto había transformado la cuidad en su propio campo de concentración y desde donde estaba parada yo, podía ver incluso la lista que descansaba bajo el peso de sus brazos con mi nombre impreso en ella.

Sí, no sólo era la próxima también había sido la primera desde que hui de las garras de quién mató a mi madre y ahora, me tenían en sus palmas tal cual siempre habían querido.

Todo este tiempo en que me creí y sentí a salvo, no más estuve engañándome a mí misma, jugando la partida que ellos habían programado para atraparme; ignorando que yo acabaría por morder sola mi propio anzuelo.

Después de todo, Luffy sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo y yo lo arrastré a que mezclara conmigo sus sentimientos, arrastrándolo a una condena de la que no era merecedor.

¿Hijo de un federal? ¿Un rebelde que quiso pasarse de listo? ¿Un chico común y corriente que apostaba a la justicia y a la libertad? ¿Cuál de todos ellos era realmente él? ¿Cuál era para mí? ¿Cuál era para ellos? Pero mucho más importante, ¿Cuál de todos ellos era para él?

Mientras avanzaba por el inmenso espacio que me separaba de mi enemigo, caí en cuenta que no tenía caso hacer esa pregunta. Estaba claro que para él, Luffy era una amenaza, no sólo por ser el hijo de Dragon sino por ser el maldito estorbo que no le permitía cortarme la cabeza.

No obstante, había algo que no me terminaba de cerrar. Estos últimos cuatro años que usaron para engañarme, ¿Por qué no sacaron provecho de la situación?

Prácticamente estaba servida en bandeja para quien fuera y sin embargo, no hicieron nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había algo más de lo que no estaba al tanto? ¿O era que le hacía gracia que llorara por alguien que no había muerto?

Yo más que nadie sabía cuan sínico podría llegar a ser, no por haber estado encerrada tras sus barrotes con apenas ocho años, sino porque era un tipo sediento de poder que sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de aplastar al Gobierno.

Después de todo, vivir por y para ellos debía ser molesto, mucho más para él que proyectaba con tener su propio país y de ahí abrirse a los horizontes de un poder infinito.

En su momento, quiso usar a los rebeldes para alcanzar de modo sucio su objetivo pero, Dragon se levantó en su contra y asi – de a poco – se levantaron todos echando a perder su plan maestro.

No obstante, aquella victoria que el pueblo creyó propia, se volvió la sentencia de muerte de cada uno y el comienzo de una guerra que no dejaría de estar latente hasta que Dragon se entregara y muriera junto a mí y el resto de los sangre sucia.

Aún así, ¿era necesario que Luffy fuera la carnada? De todos los que estaban involucrados en la disputa, ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Porque había crecido conmigo? ¿Porque era mi guardaespaldas? ¿Porque era lo único que me quedaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo para torturarlo en silencio por cuatro años?

Presa de la duda, el miedo, la inseguridad, la poca confianza que tenía en mí misma, dejé atrás a Ace y Sabo para así hacerle frente al causante de cada una de mis desgracias.

Él siquiera se inmutó cuando me vio llegar al escritorio y plantarme firme para que me diera una respuesta. No más se me quedó mirando con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, como si estuviera saboreando mi incertidumbre o algo por el estilo, mientras yo me debatía entre abrir la boca o no.

Por mucho coraje que me diera lo que me estaba haciendo pasar, me temblaban las piernas de sólo pisar el territorio en el que tenía ventaja sobre mí. Después de todo, con sólo chasquear los dedos podía hacerme arrestar por esos desgraciados que trabajaban para él y nunca más vería la luz del sol.

Por supuesto que sabía que me enfrentaba a eso o algo mucho peor pero, si me rendía sin siquiera luchar, ¿Qué pasaría con Luffy?

No había ido a hacerle una visita amistosa al alcalde… al contrario, había invadido sus tierras para aplastarlo y desenmascarar al Gobierno.

Sin embargo, debí haber escuchado a los que estaban a mi lado cuando me dijeron que tanta cosa era demasiado para mí.

Después de todo, una mujer despechada… ¿Cuánto daño más podía soportar?

Eso mismo fue lo que leí en sus ojos, cuando uno de sus hombres me tomó por detrás.

En una milésima de segundo, la situación acabó por favorecerle mucho más, poniéndome a su entera disposición; luego de que aquel otro comprado con dinero sucio me pusiera las esposas.

Siquiera me atreví a volverme hacia mis compañeros, ya que de sólo oír los gritos de Ace, supe que también los habían capturado.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?, esas sencillas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, antes de que él se inclinara en su silla para comenzar un discurso que – no mucho más tarde – desató la peor de las sensaciones en esta que decía ser yo.

**DESESPERACIÓN.**

**-Creí que habías tenido suficiente con lo de tu madre-chistó mientras me veía forcejear-¿Tan interesada estás en terminar como ella?-**

**-¡Cállate, basura!-grité con el mismo odio que se mecía en mis ojos-¡Sé perfectamente por qué hiciste todo esto!-**

**-¿Realmente sabes por qué?-me miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en mi escote-¿O es una más de tus patéticas teorías?-**

**-¡Puede que la gente del pueblo te tenga miedo pero, yo no!-por poco lo escupí en la cara-¡Sé para quién trabajas y lo que buscas!-mientras más decía, más se achicaban sus ojos-¡Y nunca lo conseguirás!-**

**-¿Tan segura estás de eso?-por un momento pensé que se reiría de mí pero, en vez de eso, se inclinó en su escritorio-Tengo a los rebeldes y a ese maldito federalista en la palma de mi mano-me fijé en él con rabia, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien así?-Y mucho más importante, te tengo a ti justo donde te quería-sus sucias manos atraparon mi rostro, como si se trataran de cadenas-Y todo gracias a ese mocoso que quiso pasarse de listo-**

**-¡¿Qué has hecho con él?-mi corazón dio un vuelco de sólo pensar en lo peor**

**-Confórmate con saber que todavía le perdono la vida-si bien eso era una buena noticia, ¿Cómo podía confiar en ese sujeto?-Debí acabar con él cuando se negó a cooperar-**

**-¡Basura!-le insulté mordiendo una de sus manos-¡Luffy no tiene nada que ver en esto!-**

**-¿Qué no tiene nada que ver, dices?-ahí, dejó escapar su risa-A ver si te queda claro, chiquilla-me tomó del rostro por segunda vez-Tú lo metiste en esto, así que no te quejes-los ojos se me abrieron desmesuradamente al oír esas palabras-Si querías protegerlo, debiste pensarlo antes-me soltó de su agarre, volviéndose a acomodar en su silla-Ahora es demasiado tarde-**

**-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?-por poco supliqué estar al tanto de sus verdaderos planes-¡¿Qué es lo que buscas con él?-**

**-Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, ¿no crees?-no importaba desde que lado lo viera, simplemente, me daba asco-A fin de cuentas, lo trajise hasta mí-**

**-¡¿Piensas que Dragon caerá en algo tan bajo como esto?-**

**-Sé perfectamente que no es tan idiota como una mocosa como tú-aquello me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría-Pero al igual que contigo, tengo algo preparado para él-**

**-¡¿De qué estás hablando?-forcejeé nuevamente para ver si lograba escaparme pero, fue inútil**

**-Un federal deja de ser un federal cuando está en juego la vida de uno de sus hijos-sonrió maliciosamente-¿O me equivoco, Nami?-**

**-¡No sé que tanto estés tramando, pero…!-haciéndose el sordo, caminó hacia una de las puertas del salón-¡Sea lo que sea, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!-**

**-Eso ya lo veremos, chiquilla-se volvió únicamente para mostrarme sus dientes y luego abrió la puerta-¡Muéstrale de lo que estoy hablando, Arlong!-**

**-¿Has dicho…?-mis labios temblaron tanto como mis piernas, mientras la figura de ese sujeto se iba formando entre las sombras-¿Arlong?-**

**-Por fin volvemos a vernos-chistó ruin al alcanzar al otro-Parece ser que el destino nos quiere juntos, princesa-**

Todo se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Las horas, los minutos, los segundos… cada molécula del tiempo se congeló en cada uno de sus pasos y esa risa que parecía el eco de una maldición.

No supe bien qué pasó después, sólo que me ahogué en gritos llenos de dolor y que todo a mi alrededor, se volvió negro como la noche.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí una nueva entrega de **Lazos**.

Finalmente, las cosas se están poniendo serias. **Nami** ha llegado a la alcaldía y enfrentado a su peor enemigo pero.. ¿Qué ha pasado con **Luffy**? ¿Será cierto que el alcalde le perdonó la vida? ¿Quién es el alcalde? ¿Y **Arlong**? ¿Se esperaban que él tuviera algo que ver con el secuestro de **Luffy**? ¿Qué harán **Nami, Ace y Sabo** ahora que han sido capturados por el alcalde y sus hombres? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos!

También quiero acotar antes de irme que escribi este capiitulo luego de ver el primer episodio de **Fairy Tail** Xd No tiene relación alguna con lo que pasó en esta entrega pero, me inspiró para sacar esta nueva parte, asi que… denle gracias a **Lucy** :D

Y pos.. desde aquí, muchiisiimas graciias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.

Nos estaremos viendo pronto, prometo actualizar seguiiido !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:****Llaelien****, LNOops, DarkTigerGold, TemaiNaLuMi-chan, AnimeFull4ever, SakuTsubasa7, Mora D Tenshii, Luffy90, Then Invisible Iron Man, Jack_Luffy y más por leer !**

**Y... un saludo especial para Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo está loca idea mía :D**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo en este y mis demás proyectos !**

**N/A (editada):****siento mucho el corto discurso pero, me gana el sueño D:**

**Si hay dedazos sepan disculpar, los corregiré en la mañana. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lazos **

**Capítulo 13: Impotencia**

_**-Un federal deja de ser un federal cuando está en juego la vida de uno de sus hijos. ¿O me equivoco, Nami?-**_

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de sólo recordar esas palabras.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué pretendía lograr? ¿Dónde quería llegar?

Fingir la muerte de una persona y privarla de su libertad, eran delitos muy graves, delitos que llevaban a una larga condena y a una estadía eterna en la cárcel.

Pero, él debía saberlo. No sólo por ser el alcalde, sino también por llevar la insignia de un criminal.

Poco le importaba que estaba cometiendo, si hasta el Gobierno le había dado permiso, entonces haría lo que estuviera a su antojo con su dichoso legado.

En orden de construir el reinado perfecto, haría cuanto sacrificio fuera necesario para acallar a los rebeldes y usar su sangre a favor de él y sus secuaces.

En eso, una lágrima rebelde escapó por las líneas de mi rostro. ¿Acaso no había nada que yo pudiera hacer?

Sabía perfectamente que había sido un error el invadir su territorio pero, ¿Qué más estaba a mi alcance?

Estaba harta de datos falsos, de que la gente me cerrara la puerta y me llamaran loca, de volver a casa con las manos vacías, de llorar en esa cama y en esa tumba por alguien que aún seguía con vida pero – más allá de todo – estaba harta de tanta mentira.

No me importaba cuantos hombres trabajaran para él y mucho menos si existía la posibilidad de ganar o perder contra él, sólo quería hacer justicia, esa justicia que no hacía el pueblo ni el Gobierno; esa justicia que nos debían por condenarnos al infierno. Sin embargo…

_**-Por fin volvemos a vernos, princesa-**_

Jamás pensé que volvería a ver su cara.

Todos estos años traté de olvidarlo, de borrar sus dientes, sus ojos, su risa, pero… se me fue imposible. Las pesadillas eran continúas cuando me hallaba sola y vivía con miedo, a cuestas de mostrar una sonrisa.

Nunca fui capaz de contarle a Luffy lo que realmente había pasado y mucho menos quién era ese tipo, simplemente me aferré a él creyendo que de ese modo su recuerdo desaparecería, haciendo que él viviera el infierno en carne propia.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Todo este tiempo lo único que hice fue facilitarle el camino a esos tipos. Aunque decía estar en contra de sus mandatos, acabé por obedecerlos manteniéndome oculta, mientras ellos se las ingeniaban para atraparme.

Y finalmente – luego de cuatro largos años – lo habían conseguido.

Enredándome con pistas falsas, sembrando un camino lleno de indicios poco concretos, terminaron por marcarme un rumbo que tomé de ojos cerrados, pensando que así hallaría una respuesta, pero… lo único que encontré fue mi boleto de regreso a esa celda.

No tardé ni dos segundos en reconocer donde me encontraba. El ruido de cadenas era igual de molesto que en mis sueños y los latigazos que oía a oscuras parecían adherirse a mi piel concorde pasaba el tiempo.

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve ahí, hasta la maldita gotera caía incesante sobre el suelo medio mojado donde podían observarse rastros de sangre; gracias a la tenue luz del día.

No cabía duda que esa celda llevaba buen rato fuera de mantenimiento y que era la primera vez que alguien la ocupaba luego de mucho tiempo. Aunque era de esperarse que la guardaran para mí, después de todo nadie que pusiera un pie en ese lugar se las arreglaba para salir con vida.

Yo había sido marcada por el miserable de Arlong cuando me ingresaron y aunque quisiera ocultarlo, ese maldito sello seguía grabado en mi cuerpo.

No había espacio en blanco que me hiciera olvidar el dolor de aquel entonces, cuando fui tomada por esclava en contra de mi propia voluntad frente a los ojos de mi madre.

Él dijo que viviría dentro de esas cuatro paredes hasta que aprendiera lo que era ser hija de un par de rebeldes, por lo que – en orden que me entrara por un oído y no me saliera por el otro – ella debía morir.

Ese fue el castigo que ellos decidieron para mí y que yo no fui capaz de soportar. Que mi madre acabara siendo el sacrificio para que aceptara mi verdadero origen, fue tal vez demasiado como para que pudiera cargar con la cruz y la culpa al mismo tiempo; huyendo del destino que ahora me tocaba afrontar.

Escapé de esa pesadilla, de ese lugar pero, no pude escapar de él. Por mucho que traté, pocas fueron las oportunidades que se me presentaron y maldije al tiempo por ser tan mezquino a la hora que decidí borrar mi pasado.

Mi idea de empezar desde cero, de ser una "sin nombre", de aniquilar cada uno de mis recuerdos, quedó en la nada cuando atravesé esas puertas y la lluvia cayó por encima mío, hasta el punto de mojarme los pies.

Aunque era muy chica pude diferenciar que aquella era una señal y que – tarde o temprano – eso mismo que me llevó a huir, me traería de regreso a la maldita celda de la que ahora era prisionera.

Y no me equivoqué. Por más años que me hubiera llevado, lo cierto era que estaba de vuelta en ese espacio casi calculado donde se respiraba un aire casi tóxico, acompañado por el eco de gritos y voces al desnudo.

Todo se escuchaba tan claro como ese día, las secuencias se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza, mientras el sonido de una llave bastante oxidada sacudía el pequeño espacio en el que me sentía segura.

Pude sentir de un modo tal vez paranoico como la puerta de esta jaula se abría al compás del llanto de las cadenas que me mantenían atada a la prisión que ellos habían escogido para mí; dejando entrever la figura de una mujer que – al instante – fui capaz de reconocer.

Casi por instinto supe que se trataba de ella. Su andar pausado con sucia elegancia, sus ojos penetrantes como enormes joyas y sus labios curvados en una mueca que representaba el asco… no podía ser otra sino ella.

Llevaba buen rato sin verla, desde que Ace se ofreció a cuidar de mí y llevarme a su casa, ella dejó de visitarme como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

Incluso luego que me declarara como principal sospechosa de la desaparición de Luffy, siguió yendo a casa como si nada. Como si ese día no me hubiera apuntado con el dedo y llamado asesina, como si no me hubiera vendido a esos tipos, como si no se hubiera quedado viendo como ese maldito me castigaba por desacatar sus órdenes… cuando en realidad, hizo todo lo contrario.

Actuó como era ella, como una mujer sin corazón… la misma mujer que ahora recorría la celda con la misma gracia que lo haría una reina, pisoteando los charcos de sangre seca casi al mismo ritmo de sus caderas; clavando la vista en el ser miserable y mediocre que tenía frente a sus pies.

**O SEA, YO.**

**-Sí que te tardaste en regresar- **le oí murmurar, mientras se ponía a mi altura **-¿Te cansaste de jugar a las escondidas, Nami?-**

**-¡Hancock…!- **chillé ignorando la presión de las cadenas **-¡Sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo esto!-**

**-¿Sabías, dices?- **rió entre dientes atrapando mi cara entre sus manos **–Bien que te llevó cuatro años darte cuenta que más de uno te estaba mintiendo-**

**-¡Debería darte vergüenza…!- **señalé apretando los dientes por la impotencia **-¡Vender así a tus amigos!-**

**-Amigos, ¿eh?- **sus ojos se cerraron por un instante y el aire se volvió imposible de respirar **-¿Quién dijo que tú fueras uno d ellos?- **mis pupilas se dilataron ante la crudeza de esas palabras **–En este pueblo lo único que te ganas son enemigos- **ahí me miró fijo, apretando mis cachetes **–Y tú, Nami, eres la primera en mi lista-**

**-Pero, ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- **traté de sonar ruda pero, toda gota de fiereza se desvaneció de sólo ver sus ojos **-¡Se supone que…!-**

**-Ya te lo dije, ni tú ni yo somos amigas- **me dejó bien en claro que no existía vínculo alguno entre las dos **-¿O es que necesitas que te lo deletree?-**

**-Siempre fuiste parte de ellos, ¿verdad?- **mascullé entre dientes, temblando de impotencia **-¡Incluso cuando fuiste amable conmigo…!-**

**-Me ordenaron atraparte pero, ese chico resultó ser más molesto de lo que esperaba- **no hizo falta que lo nombrara, supe al instante que se trataba de él** –Suerte tuve que fueras lo suficientemente tonta como para entregarlo-**

**-¡Yo jamás haría eso!- **intenté por todos los medios librarme de su agarre pero, fue inútil **-¡Ni por mi libertad les habría entregado a Luffy!-**

**-Sin embargo, él está en nuestras manos ahora-** el gusto con el que esas palabras escaparon de su boca, me dio asco

**-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?- **no era como si desconfiara de la firme realidad pero… **-¡Hace cuatro años dijeron que estaba muerto!-**

**-Con que muerto, ¿eh?-** el brillo casi seco de su sonrisa me dejó ciega **-¡Arlong, demuéstrale a nuestra querida Nami que no estamos mintiendo!-**

Apenas escuché el nombre de ese asesino, me paralicé.

Fue una fracción de segundo en que tardé en darme cuenta que nada de lo sucedido antes había sido un sueño y que ese tipo estaba a solo dos pasos de la miserable y sucia prisión.

Lo supe en cuanto ella recuperó su postura de hacía quince minutos y chasqueó los dedos para que su nuevo sirviente le metiera prisa, aumentando la incertidumbre que corría por mis venas de sólo oír su molesta risa.

En medio del charco del silencio, fue como si dejara de sentir su presencia. Sus pies de animal salvaje frenaron frente a los barrotes de mi celda y se dio paso solo, cuando la otra le hizo seña de que podía avanzar.

Fue entonces que mi refugio comenzó a temblar, no sólo por ver como de a poco se acercaba a mí, sino de caer en cuenta de lo que arrojó frente a mis ojos luego de burlarse de esta que se hacía llamar como yo.

Si por un momento llegué a creer que había sufrido lo suficiente como para soportarla, en esa milésima de segundo comprobé que estaba equivocada.

Los ojos me enrojecieron por la ira, los huesos temblaron ni que estuviera en una isla de hielo y las venas experimentaron la palabra _**"explotar"**_ por su propia cuenta de sólo ver aquel cuerpo roto en el suelo, cubierto de sangre hasta la punta de los pies y la marca de esos desgraciados en su espalda.

Pensé, creí… que jamás en mi vida volvería a ver una imagen así y menos en ese lugar y sin embargo la historia acabó por repetirse ni que estuviéramos hablando acerca de alguna clase de escritura antigua dónde estaba dictado que yo merecía ser víctima de semejante sufrimiento y testigo de toda clase de sacrificios.

Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana… todos fueron presas fáciles de atrapar para esos miserables pero, yo… yo me les escapé de las manos y me refugié bajo el techo de los federales, creyendo que ellos eran mucho más fuertes que mis enemigos y que tarde o temprano dejarían de buscarme.

Sin embargo, ahí tenía la viva prueba de que había sido una completa idiota al apostar que algo como eso sería tan fácil de conseguir.

¿Mi libertad? ¿En qué momento llegué a pensar que me la habían concedido? Si no había pagado por ella, si no había entregado nada a cambio como para que me dieran la llave de esta jaula… ¿Cómo pude reírmeles en la cara, cuando ellos estaban obrando desde las sombras para aplastar mi luz?

Todo el tiempo pensando en que Luffy sería capaz de protegerme, todo el tiempo colgándome de su espalda creyendo que era él quién debía cuidar de mí… ¡cuando era yo quién debía de ser su escudo!

Pero, tuve que esperar a verlo de un modo tan deplorable para dejar a vista abierta el amor muerto que sentía por él, aplastándome el corazón con cada lágrima que desprendían mis ojos, en tanto mis manos trataban de decir lo que mi boca era incapaz de escupir.

Muerto, vivo… como fuera que luciera en esos momentos, quería alcanzarlo. Quería llegar hasta ese cuadrado dónde el muy miserable lo había arrojado para que ya no le hicieran más daño pero, los músculos no me respondían en lo más mínimo y todo intento mío por escapar de mis absolutas cadenas quedó en el abismo.

No podía correr, no podía gritar, no podía llorar, no podía hacer absolutamente nada mientras que ellos podían llevar a cabo lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de sus desquiciados antojos.

A mí – como las otras veces – me tocaba el papel de la chica inútil, la misma chica que observaba como de a poco iban quitándole lo bueno que le quedaba en la vida, mientras suplicaba en silencio que me tomaran a mí en su lugar.

Pero, ellos eran tan sordos como podría llegar a serlo una pared y hablaban entre sí en el idioma de los asesinos a sueldo, echándome una que otra mirada como si tuviera chance de escaparme o algo, cuando estaba cantado que no podría librarme de ellos tan fácilmente.

Pensaba que podría aún luchar, creía que todavía me quedaban fuerzas como para enfrentarlos pero, toda gota de coraje se evaporó de mis venas en menos de un segundo y todo porque me dieron justo dónde más me dolía.

Lo usaron como señuelo durante cuatro años esperando el día que yo me atreviera a regresar y ahora que por fin estaba dónde ellos me querían, la situación no dejaba de ser la misma que en un principio.

Él seguía siendo la víctima de una maldición que yo había heredado, mientras las cadenas trinaban a mis espaldas en mi vano intento de romperlas y chillar con la misma fuerza que lo hizo él desde el fondo del corazón, cuando los huesos se le quebraron en un golpe seco que destruyó por completo mi equilibrio.

Aquel instante, esa milésima de segundo… mi corazón se detuvo. Cada una de las imágenes que corrieron por mis ojos, nublaron mi alma cuando ese desgraciado lo tomó del cuello y me lo mostró como si fuera un trofeo que estaba a punto de ser roto en mil pedazos.

Mis dedos hicieron su último intento por quebrar las ataduras del pasado pero, en menos de lo que pudiera asimilar lo pesado de esta nueva realidad, la voz de Luffy partió mis oídos y todo a mi alrededor se congeló, únicamente para verlo caer vencido al suelo bañado en la sangre de heridas imposibles de curar y prisionero de aquello mismo de lo que era presa yo.

Traté por todos los medios de gritar, de rogarle al muy desgraciado que se detuviera pero, mientras más me humillaba a mí misma, la tortura recaía sobre los huesos derrotados de aquel al que decía amar, desdibujándose el recuerdo de su sonrisa del marco de mis sueños.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Se suponía que debía protegerlo, alejarlo de aquel mar de pesadillas pero – en vez de eso – estaba como paralizada, presa del miedo que representaba perderlo nuevamente, mientras el tiempo se comía las pocas chances que tenía de salvarlo y comenzar desde cero como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, cada pensamiento mío era un golpe más que él recibía como si ese otro pudiera ver a través de mí y leer en mis ojos el miedo que corría por mis venas.

Estaba acorralada y lo sabía. Era su vida o la mía, era quedar atrapada tras esas rejas o morir en el intento de sacarlo de ahí, era lo que fuera menos lo que debía ser y por eso mismo, ¡por eso mismo…!

**-¡Ya basta!- **mi voz trinó por encima de la fuerza de aquella bestia **-¡Detente, por favor!- **las lágrimas salieron casi con descontrol, envueltas en un giro de impotencia **-¡Ya no lo lastimes!-**

**-¿Huh?- **obtuve su atención tan sólo por una milésima de segundo que bastó para aniquilarme **-¿Resulta que ahora te importa lo que le pase a este idiota?-**

**-¡Lo digo en serio!- **las cadenas acompañaron la poca voluntad de aquella última frase, antes que volviera a derrumbarme **-¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero…!- **el llanto empañó el resto de lo que tenía para decir, aplastando mi adolescente corazón **-¡Ya no lo lastimes!-**

**-Na… Nami…- **el timbre de su voz se oyó tan apagado como el color de los rayos del sol a plena luz del día

**-¡Déjalo ir!- **sus gritos de dolor, abrieron viejas heridas en mi pecho **-¡Yo tomaré su lugar!-**

**-¿Tomar su lugar?- **su risa perforó mis oídos con toda la intención de hacerme enloquecer **-Tengo una mejor idea, princesa-**

**-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- **sabía perfectamente que no podía fiarme de él pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

**-Quieres que lo deje ir, ¿no es así?- **el gusto oculto tras esa frase era fácil de percibir, incluso aunque mis ojos estuvieran empañados en lágrimas **-Bueno, te doy mi palabra que lo haré- **aquello último no me dio mucha confianza que digamos, contando quién era el dueño del juramento **-Si eres capaz de soportar el juego que tengo en mente-**

**-¿Juego?-** conocía tanto como el agua el significado de lo que sus labios deletrearon sin piedad, casi como si se tratara de las fauces de un animal salvaje** -¿A qué te…?-**

**-¿Tienes sentimientos por este idiota, no es así?- **fui testigo de cómo volvió a tomarlo del cuello, oprimiéndolo con el mismo odio que se ceñía en sus ojos **-¿Qué pasaría si me encargo de aplastarlos?-**

**-¡No serías capaz!-** forcejeé mis ataduras, derramando sangre innecesaria sobre el suelo que ahora ardía como si fueran las tierras del infierno

**-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?-** la certeza de lo vacío que escapó de mi boca, estalló en medio del golpe que el inocente recibió en mi lugar

**-¡Luffy…!-** estaba desesperada, quería acabar con cada una de las gotas de su sufrimiento y sin embargo, estaba mucho más dura que una piedra

**-No te preocupes por él, ha sobrevivido cuatro años de torturas peores que esta-**masculló entre dientes, golpeándole la espalda infinitas veces ** -No morirá por una simple patada en el estómago-**

**-¡Ya déjalo, Arlong!- **tenía la garganta seca de tanto gritar pero, no podía hacerme la sorda cuando su voz atravesaba mis oídos como si se tratara de un pedido de auxilio **-¡Déjalo en paz!-**

**-¿Y qué si no lo hago?-**rió de un modo que hasta me dio asco, saboreando la tensión del ambiente** -¿Me matarás?-**

**-¡Por mi madre te juro que te haré tragar cada uno de los sucios dientes que tienes en la boca!-** ya no me importaba que se tratara de mi peor enemigo, necesitaba dejar ir todo o de lo contrario, explotaría** -¡Y haré que te arrepientas de haberte metido con Luffy!-**

**-Nami….-** lo poco o mucho que salía de su boca, había comenzado a destruirme

**-¡Como si fuera a hacerle caso a tus palabras!- **su insoportable carcajada creó un agujero en mi mente que acabó por quebrar mi fortaleza cuando sus sucias garras amenazaron con lastimarlo de nuevo **-¡Ya verás, ahora mismo acabaré…!-**

**-¡No lo toques!-**el odio y la impotencia quedaron grabadas en aquella frase gastada **-¡Ya no…!- **supliqué tan rota como la última hoja del crudo otoño **-Ya no…-**

**-¿Tan empecinada estás con salvar a este miserable?-**en otro momento hubiera respondido a ese juego de preguntas pero, ya no me quedaban fuerzas como para enfrentarlo con la palabra** -¡En ese caso…!- **pareció pensárselo por un momento, como si estuviera creando alguna clase de plan maestro **-¡Dejaré que te lo lleves!- **una vez más aquello salió de su boca con menos credibilidad que la primera **-Pero, ¡antes tendrás que matarme!- **señaló sin pelos en la lengua, ante mi mirada insegura y las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de su víctima **-¿Qué dices?- **formuló impaciente al ver que yo no decía nada al respecto **-¿Aceptas el reto, princesa?-**

Si hasta ese entonces la duda de a quién o que buscaban esos tipos seguía implantada en mi mente, en ese preciso instante, se desvaneció.

De oír eso último, ya no me quedaban dudas: _**era su vida o la mía**_.

_**Continuará…**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí una nueva entrega de **Lazos**.

Finalmente, las cosas se están poniendo serias. **Nami** ha llegado a la alcaldía y enfrentado a su peor enemigo pero.. ¿Qué ha pasado con **Luffy**? ¿Será cierto que el alcalde le perdonó la vida? ¿Quién es el alcalde? ¿Y **Arlong**? ¿Se esperaban que él tuviera algo que ver con el secuestro de **Luffy**? ¿Qué harán **Nami, Ace y Sabo** ahora que han sido capturados por el alcalde y sus hombres? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos!

También quiero acotar antes de irme que escribi este capiitulo luego de ver el primer episodio de **Fairy Tail** Xd No tiene relación alguna con lo que pasó en esta entrega pero, me inspiró para sacar esta nueva parte, asi que… denle gracias a **Lucy** :D

Y pos.. desde aquí, muchiisiimas graciias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.

Nos estaremos viendo pronto, prometo actualizar seguiiido !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** Anna de Usui, Llaelien, LNOops, DarkTigerGold, TemaiNaLuMi-chan, AnimeFull4ever, SakuTsubasa7, Mora D Tenshii, Luffy90, Then Invisible Iron Man, Jack_Luffy y más por leer !**

**Y... un saludo especial para Luffy Montes del Face, que también está leyendo está loca idea mía :D**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo en este y mis demás proyectos !**

**N/A (editada):**** siento mucho el corto discurso pero, me gana el sueño D:**

**Si hay dedazos sepan disculpar, los corregiré en la mañana. **


End file.
